


Beach Vacation

by AllegraBloodmist, Goldscythe (Darial_Kuznetsova)



Category: Bakuten Shoot Beyblade, Beyblade
Genre: F/M, Underage Drinking, Underage Sex, siesta turns to fiesta
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-06-05 12:19:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 28,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6704338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllegraBloodmist/pseuds/AllegraBloodmist, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darial_Kuznetsova/pseuds/Goldscythe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Miguel is bored after school's out and decides to ring up some friends and starts a chain calling to invite friends over. 3 guys and 3 girls, empty guesthouse, lazy Costa del Sol before tourists rush in... Let's just say things happen. Set in the year... 2004.<br/>There WILL be sequel coming and we'd really like to know what you people think.<br/>Written with AllegraBloodmist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Idle mind.

**Author's Note:**

> This bugger is pure fiction, written by me and my significant other. We have high respect for Aoki Takao-sama and his characters, we are not disrespecting anybody with this. We wrote this for fun!

Miguel spun Dark Gargoyle blade with his fingers on the table top and gazed outside to the rain. Spain had been enjoying a mellow spring for a while now and more was coming after these few rainy days the forecast had predicted. He was bored out of his mind and missing his teammates and other friends he had made during the last tournament. The blade spun to a stop by his phone and he got an idea. He snatched the said mobile device and searched through the numbers, coming first across to Aaron and he called, but it went straight to his voicemail. Then he remembered, the boy was on a sightseeing tour with his parents. Claude had called the week before, telling that he had some therapy coming up for his bipolar disorder, so he too was out of reach for some weeks. The Spaniard then dug up Mathilda's number.

Sure, it was rather pricy to call from Spain to Germany, but he tended to keep his calls short. Besides, his computer had crashed a month prior and was still in the repairs, he had no other way to contact his friends without waiting days or weeks. 

The phone call was answered in German:  _"Hallo, Mathilda sprechen..."_

"Mathilda, hey, it's me, Miguel."

_"Oh, hello..."_ she answered shyly after a short pause.  _”How are you?"_

"Bored to death?" He offered as an answer. "I truly am. Say... do you have any plans? For... let's say two weeks from now?"

_"Um... not actually."_

"Great! I um... I thought I'd arrange a little get-together vacation, you know. Our guesthouse only fits for 6 people, so..."

_"Oh, that's nice... you're inviting me there?"_

"You're the only one of my teammates who is available, but yes, I'm inviting you."

_"That's very nice of you, thank you..."_

"Sí. So, are you coming? Is the upcoming Sunday too soon for you?"

_"Um... no, I think not."_

"Muy bien. Um, you can ask few friends to come over as well? I'm going to do few more calls, but if you could help me?" he felt so awkward asking for her to call forward. "I was thinking, maybe two more guys and two girlfriends of yours? We have a big bunch of beyblading friends..." He smiled at the memory of Mattie, Mariah and Julia bonding over the prospect of making to Tyson's team last summer.

_"Sure, it would be fun. I'll help you, but... I can always try to get two other girls... Um... what plans you have in mind then?"_

There was a moment’s pause.

_"Dunno, hanging out, I could take you around Costa del Sol and all, beaches..."_

"Okay..." she herself paused again, blushing to her thoughts of going to a beach with others. ”Sounds fun... I think I know who to call..."

_"Great! I start calling too, I'll keep you in touch how I do?"_

"Sure, I'll do the same..."

_"Alright. Bye!"_

"Bye." Mathilda ended the call and started to look for numbers. She didn't have many numbers in her cellphone, but it wasn't the problem in the first place. Hilary's phone number caught her eye first on the list and after thinking for a while she pressed to call.

 

On the other side of the globe, Hilary was brought out of her awe at the beauty of late springtime Tokyo park, when her phone rang, she picked it up without looking.

"Moshi moshi?"

_"Um, hello... It is Hilary? It's Mathilda..."_

"Mattie! Hey! Yea, it's me! What's up?" she perked up.

_"I'm good, um... I'm calling for Miguel... He wanted to invite some friends over for two weeks... I promised him I'd call for girls so... Are you free?"_

"Like... in Spain?" she asked just to clarify. Miguel was Spanish after all. 

_"Yes... He called me here, in Germany... I thought... it would be fun to meet up again too so... I promised to call. He said he'd take us to beach... three boys and three girls if possible..."_

"Wow. Anoo….I'm have to ask my parents, but I think I can come. I know Max is back in US and Ray is somewhere in the mountains of China again, training kids, Tyson has a tutor for this summer, he failed so many classes grandpa called in some outside help and Daichi is back in his home island... The Chief’s busy." She was giggling to herself, no annoying brats (Tyson and Daichi) and being surrounded by hot Spanish guys on a beautiful beach...

_"Okay... I'd call for Mariah too, but I don't have her number..."_

"Neither do I, but I know the number of the only phone in her village, so I'll try..."

_"Could you? Thanks, I'd appreciate it."_

"Sure! I'll give her a call. I was just on my way back home from my calligraphy lessons, so I'll call once I'm there. Where do I buy the ticket?"

_"Um... He lives in Torremolinos... the nearest airport is in Malaga."_

"Ma...la...ga?" she made sure she wrote it down correctly on her hand for the lack of paper.

_"Yes."_ Mathilda listened carefully.  _"You have my number so could you text me? I mean, after asking for Mariah?"_

"Yeah, I have it, at least now. I'm almost at home, so. See you in Spain!"

_"O-okay."_ the German sounded happy, hoping the three of them could really meet up in Spain.

Hilary may have hung up rather abruptly, but she was on a mission. To get her parents to buy her a plane ticket. 

"Tadaima!"

"Okaeri."

"Okaa-san! I need a plane ticket to Malaga, Spain! I was invited to a holiday by a friend."

"To Spain?"

"Hai! I'm going to pack!"

"Bu-" Her mother heaved a sigh. There was no denying her now. She made over to her husband who was working at his computer to tell him about the invitation and get her a ticket. 

They heard her run back down the stairs and to the phone. 

"I really hope somebody who speaks English picks up..." she muttered when she dialed and sat down to wait for someone to pick up. 

"Okaa-san! I'm calling a friend in China to ask her to join,” she steamrolled her mother’s protests again. 

 

Mariah happened to be near the only phone in her village, having been gathering some peaches. She picked up the phone, answering in polite Chinese. "Wèi..."

_"Um, Mariah?"_

"Yeah, who is this?"

_"Thank goodness it was you, it's me, Hilary."_

"Oh hi, nice to hear you. You knew the number to my village."

_"Yeah, it was either you or Ray who gave it to me, look, I'll keep this short, do you have any plans for the next two weeks? Miguel has invited Mattie and me to Spain for a holiday. We still need one girl and two guys."_

"Oh... I guess I could come... Maybe I come to Japan first and then leave with you?"

" _That's fine by me! You can cover the plane tickets by yourself?"_

"Yeah yeah, just need to know where to..."

_"First to Tokyo, then Malaga."_

"Malaga, okay. You pick me up from Haneda or Narita?"

_"Um, okaa-san? Haneda or Narita?”_ she asked from her mother.  _“My ticket is from Narita and it is closer too."_ Hilary replied to Mariah. 

"Okay, good. When are we going?"

_"Um, shimattaaaaaa, I'll text Mattie, give me a moment."_ Hilary sent an emergency SMS to Mathilda, when they were supposed to be there.

Mathilda answered right away, happened to be near her phone. The answer was: Next Sunday.

_"Mattie says next Sunday!"_ she said loud enough for her parents too to hear

"Okay..." Mariah was holding the phone few inches away from her ear and still hearing well. "I'll be there on Friday, if that's okay for you? You said there will be three girls and three boys?"

_"Yeah, apparently so far, there's only Miguel..."_

"Or he's calling for the guys... I'd come with Ray but he's busy..."

_"Yeah, so I heard, so... Does anyone come to mind?"_

"Hmm... Maybe I can call for Ozuma... not sure will he come."

_"Ozuma? Wow, haven't heard of him in years."_

"Yeah well, we're closer to each other nowadays... I'll ask for him. I'm sure he'll show up in his own terms one way or the other IF he comes..."

_"Great. I'll let Mattie know that you are coming and at least ASKING Ozuma. Then we're just one guy short if he comes."_

"Yes... Do I need something special with me for the trip?"

_"Swimsuit! One-piece or bikinis, no matter, Spain is nice. I'm guessing good shoes for sightseeing tours as well. Summer holiday stuff."_

"Um, okay... I could buy something from Tokyo then..."

_"Sure! This is the fashion capital of east, after all! I'll be waiting for you in Narita on Friday, we hit the shopping centers and then wait for Sunday."_

"Sure, thank you. I'll see on Friday then."

_"Hai. You got my number if you need to call back or do you shanghai two guys with you by force?"_

"Hahha, no. This is an old phone and I'll ask for Ozuma... I can call you back when I know?"

_"Alright, I can give you my number right now?"_

"Um, can you wait for a moment?" Mariah asked and ran to borrow some paper and something to write with before rushing back. "Okay, hit me..."

The Japanese gave her number and promised to be by the phone.

 

"Alright, thanks. I'll be in touch, when I know. Bye now."

Going to Spain with Hilary and Mathilda was fine to Mariah, but asking Ozuma to come there as well was the hardest part _. *I hope he'll come...*_ the Chinese thought, then calling to another village, spending a half an hour talking with the lady in the other end before getting to speak with Ozuma himself.

"Hi, it's me, Mariah. How are you doing?" 

It was silent in the other end for a short while.  _"Fine. Why are you calling here?"_

"I got invited in Spain for a holiday... Three girls, three boys... and I'd need someone to company me..." 

_"Right... Why you're asking me? Couldn't get your boyfriend?"_

"Haha, very funny... Just thought you'd need a vacation too... I know you've got nothing better to do at the moment," Mariah deadpanned.

Ozuma huffed. The pink kitty cat was right.  _"...Right. In Spain, huh? For how long?"_

"Count from next Sunday till its two weeks..." 

_"Okay. Need something else, Mao?"_

"Just a pair of shorts for swimming for yourself... I guess you'll figure out the rest." 

_"Sure, I do. Where to exactly are we going?"_

"Just get a ticket to Malaga. I'm going to Tokyo first on Friday and leave from there..."

_"Right. I'll come. But don't look for me. We'll see in Malaga then."_

"Sure. Thanks, Ozuma." 

_"Anything to calm down your brother..."_ and so they hung up, Mariah calling back to Hilary.

 

_"You got Ozuma to come?"_ she asked while munching an apple from the sounds of it.

"Yeah, surprisingly he agreed."

_"Alright, now we just need one more guy, Mattie texted me that Miguel hadn't found anybody, even –Tala- was occupied."_

"Okay... At least we are coming. Well, Ozuma said I'd meet him in Malaga on Sunday."

_"Alright. Do you think he'll drag Joseph?"_

"Maybe or maybe not... Or he comes alone."

_"Well, we could ask Raul if he comes alone."_

"Yeah, or just let Miguel handle the other half as he promised."

_"Yeah, I guess he has few numbers left... Well, I'll let you know if he has anyone available, ok_ ?" the Japanese said after a while.

"Sure. I better go now or Lee gets worried. Bye now."

"Bye!" Hilary then began texting Mathilda.  _"Ozuma is coming, not sure does he bring his friend Joseph. Mariah and I know Ozuma, he's a bit gruff but a fair and nice guy."_

Mathilda texted back.  _"Okay, I'm sure we'll be fine."_

_"Yeah. I'll be in touch."_

 

Mariam and few other village girls were admiring views they had while Ozuma and his training partner tore up the tree stump they used as a beydish. Both of them were without shirts and according to Mariam,  _helluva_ hunks.

They trained hard and well until the sun started to set, Falborg and Flash Leopard tearing into the dish and each other.

"Who called earlier?" the one and only Bryan Kuznetsov asked while he was washing up in the river, not giving a shit about the girls that were ogling him from the nearby tree.

Ozuma was washing up too, also not caring for the girls. "Mariah."

"The pink furball?"

"I wouldn't call her that, but yes."

"What did she want?" came the blunt question.

"Asked me to company her on a holiday in Spain... She got invited and got no-one else to go with."

"You gonna go?"

"Yeah, next Sunday... I know she wouldn't get to go if I didn't go. Her brother is very protective... though she doesn't need it."

"Ok. Well, that cuts our training down," the Russian said, not overly pleased. He had been planning to stay there and train at least three weeks.

"You think? The world as whole can be a training ground."

"...you mean I'd come to Spain with you?"

"Why not. There will be three girls and Miguel... It was him who invited."

"That blond dude who worked for Barthez... Whatever, it's not like I had other plans..."

"Me neither... Besides training you to bits."

"In your dreams, dude."

Ozuma just smirked and got out of the water to dry up.

"They'll take us to beach, I presume... since Mariah told me to bring a pair of swim shorts with me." he said after towel drying his hair.

"...great... I don't even have any..." Bryan didn't look too happy about the prospect.

"Can you even swim?"

"They taught us in the Abbey... by dropping us to a pool with icy water. Swim or drown," the Russian was quiet for a while. "Spence had to pull me out before I drowned, so I'm not much of a swimmer..."

"Well... maybe one of the girls will teach you... plus, I bet it is better like that."

"I didn't quite follow, but whatever..." he grabbed his towel from the nearby rock and dried himself up.

Ozuma just smiled to himself. "Mariah told me there will be Mathilda and Hilary with her..."

"The quiet one is ok, but who wants to be around Hilary?" Bryan grumbled.

"Too lively in your taste?"

"Too loud."

"Aren't there always one of those in teams as well?"

"I guess."

"There. You should be used to it by now then..."

"We all are quiet..." he mumbled and pulled on his tank to cover his scars.

"Maybe in your team... I'm used to noises."

It was Bryan's turn to snort. "With the siblings in the team and Dunga throwing fits, yeah..."

"Indeed." Ozuma admitted, smiling in amusement. "So, are you coming?"

"I don't have much choice, do I?"

"Not exactly, if you don't want to return to Russia."

"To bugger Ian? It is a prospect, but Tala told me to stay away from home as long as he's not there, Spence is working and Ian home alone, they both said the house would be burned and Ian hung, drawn and quartered by the time Spence got home from work."

"Right. We have couple of days for training before we've got to go."

"Might as well make the most of it." Bryan's stomach growled right at that moment. "Well..."

"Come, I'm sure there's dinner for us waiting already..."

"It's been hours since we last ate..." he noted.

"Even more so..."

Bryan didn't answer at that point, just took his blade and launcher. He had known Ozuma and the Saint Shields ever since they had tried to get their bitbeasts right after the 2002 world championships, only to realize Wolborg was modified, Seaborg too old and cunning for their tricks and Falborg and Wyborg too advanced in evasive techniques to be captured. They had been friends ever since and Bryan trained with Ozuma, when they seldom met.

Indeed there was dinner for the two, waiting on a round table. Healthy and traditional Chinese food.

"I'm guessing you people never get tired of rice?" the Russians asked and sat down.

"Why should we? It has so many benefits in our daily life..."

"Duly noted..."

"Dig in... so we can sleep in peace, without your stomach howling all the night..."

"Your snoring covers it up."

"I don't snore..."

"Oh, yes you do."

"Right... and you roll and turn over many times in your sleep. Have good dreams?"

"Nope. Nightmares. Every damn night."

"You need a girl to calm yourself down... then you'll have good dreams as well."

He snorted again while taking a bite.

"What? You don't like?"

"As if somebody would like someone like me..."

"There's always someone... you'll never know."

"Just shut up and eat."

 


	2. Bienvenido a España

Miguel was at the airport on Sunday, loitering around, waiting for his guests to arrive, still unsure did anyone find the third guy to join or were they just 5 of them. He had been surprised that Tala claimed he would have been interested, hadn't he been appointed as a tutor in several school subjects to Tyson, who had failed math, history, biology and geography to name the top 4 fails. According to Tala, Tyson’s pride became his downfall.

He saw the flights from Beijing and Tokyo being delayed, but at least the flight from Germany was arriving very soon.

There were many arrivals from the flight Mathilda was in, all flooding in to the waiting area from the baggage claim, but she was easy to spot because of her light pink hair.

"Hola! Bienvenida!" he came to hug the German as soon as she was close enough. She turned red right away, shyly hugging back.

"Hi..."

"How was the flight?"

"Gut... I mean good. Went smoothly."

"Great. Asian flights are delayed though, but yours was just in time,” he smiled down at the shorter girl.

"Oh... does that mean others won't be coming today?"

"They will, the new arrival times came, we have to wait an hour for the Beijing flight and some... 45 minutes for the Tokyo one. I understood that Ozuma is coming from China," Miguel shrugged, he only knew very little about the Saint Shield blader, all info he had was from the BBA.

"Alright... Is there a place we could go to wait?"

"A café perhaps? Airport cafés are expensive, but we could take the risk?" He slung an arm around her shoulders and took her bag to carry it himself. "I'm going to rent a cab, we can't fit in our family car."

"Um, o-okay..." she almost froze, still blushing as she followed Miguel.

"You ok?" he asked when she stumbled a bit.

"Yes, I'm...okay."

"Good. Let's sit here, I can pick up some drinks or snacks?" he offered and set her bag down next to her.

"Sure, but... I can pay."

"Pay me back later?"

"Okay, sure..."

He then bought them two cups of hot chocolate and some cookies.

"Thank you..." Mathilda said, smiling shyly. She tasted the hot chocolate, drinking it slowly.

"I know it's strong. How have you been?"

"I... I'm good. Haven't been doing much..."

"Oh? How so?"

"Don't know, just... ...I was happy you called and invited me here,” she fiddled with her bag's handle.

"Happy that you came..."

"I brought you something from Germany..." she leaned to look for the gift from her bag. "Here, it's from my parents... and me..." A box of German sweets.

"Oh, gracias. These look delicious. I'll make sure I enjoy these."

"Danke schön..." she blushed, feeling happy Miguel liked the present as she had been nervous about it earlier. "And you? How have you've been?"

"Bored, honest to god bored." Miguel's spring hadn't been that great and this beginning summer was looking equally boring. No beyblade tournaments, no job...

"Then it's good we came here..."

"Yeah. I'm unemployed, so... nothing to do..." he brushed back his bleached hair. The roots were already showing, but he let them.

"Oh, I'm sorry..." she then looked for her purse. "How much I owe you?"

"5 euros... it's really not necessary..."

"But it is... Here... take it, please. I really liked the hot chocolate," she had drunk the cup empty.

"Thank you... You're the first foreigner friend of mine who has managed to finish a cup of it."

"Oh? But it's good..." she was surprised.

"They say it's strong, like simply bar of chocolate that has been melt into the glass."

"Okay... I do like chocolate, but... haven't had it for a long while," she admitted with slightly embarrassed blush and smile.

"We still have to wait for a while, looks like the charter from Japan is arriving first..." He gazed upon the blushing teen, smiling. He had always liked her and her just and gentle soul, but also marveled how resilient she was and hadn't wilted too bad under Barthez' influence.

"You remind me of... el sauce... A willow. You might bend but you never break, you know."

Mathilda giggled lightly. "Well thank you, maybe I am so..."she smiled back, enjoying her alone time with Miguel, the one she liked back not knowing he liked her too.

"You are strong as well, way stronger than me..."

"There are different kind of strengths, Mattie..."

"That's true..." she smiled, then tasting the cookies.

"Hope you're not allergic to almonds, they have honey and almonds in them..."

"Oh no, I like them too... anything sweet..."

"Good. Um, do you have any special wishes for what to go see?"

"Not exactly, anything goes. I'm... I'm here for you," she answered, blushing.

"Oh..."

"A-and I wanted to meet up with our friends, too..." she continued, her cheeks burning red.

Miguel didn't know what to say, his heart fluttered on its own accord at her words.

"I'm... very touched you called me. I really am..."

"Glad you came..."

"Of course. Oh yes, I'll send a message for my mother, letting her know I'm here..." Mathilda looked for her cellphone, as light rose pink as her hair.

"Sure."

The fairy sent the message and soon received an answer, making her smile. "She sends regards to you and thanks for taking care of me..."

"Not a problem at all..." Miguel fought down a blush of his own.

            They still had some time to wait for the charter flight from Tokyo, but it soon landed and they got up and headed for the gates, Miguel being a gentleman and handling a luggage cart he took for the occasion, so that Mariah and Hilary didn't need to carry theirs either.

"Mathilda, ni hǎo!" Mariah came to hug the pink fairy.

"Hey..." she blushed again, but smiled happily.

"Hey you two! Great to see you!" Hilary bounced on her feet as she greeted them, "I'm stoked! The weather looks so awesome!"

"Thanks for inviting us," Mariah smiled and gave both a wrapped present. "For you both, greetings from China." There was a blue and golden silk scarf for Miguel with traditional Chinese dragon print, and pink and golden silk scarf with peach flowers for Mathilda. "Oh my... Vielen dank, Mariah..."

"Muchas gracias, this is very nice for windy days."

"You look great with that!" Hilary giggled and adjusted the scarf Miguel had wrapped around his neck right away.

"Not gay?" he asked, making Hilary snort.

"There are only two guys who'd look gay in anything and they are Brooklyn and Tala."

This made Mariah laugh and Mathilda blush. "You do look great with that, Miguel..." the German admired, fiddling nervously with her fingers.

"Thanks, Mattie... That scarf suits you, you know..."

Hilary poked Mariah with her elbow, nodding at the blushing pair, letting her face tell her words silently:  _'They are so obvious!'_

_'And adorable.'_ Mariah winked back. "Um, have you two waited for us very long time?"

"Huh? Um, maybe an hour after Mattie's flight came, I was here almost an hour before that. Put your luggage on this, we maybe should go to the gate where the Chinese flight comes from." Miguel was slightly distracted.

"Yeah, thanks... But I'm not sure, will Ozuma come at all..." Mariah stated the truth while Hilary dropped her luggage to the cart.

"Well, we just have to wait. I seriously even called Tala. He would have come but he said he was-"

"-Tutoring Tyson in his failed school subjects? Yes. His face when Tala came one afternoon after Grandpa had called Mr. Dickenson and asked for Tala's number. Tyson wouldn't listen to me or Chief, so he got the only person he listens to. Tala. It was priceless!" Hilary cackled with glee. "Not even Kai wanted to help him. ...I asked him to come but he brushed it off and said he was busy..." Hilary's mood went to the basement from Cloud Nine in an instant.

Mariah noticed this and pulled the Japanese to her side while walking beside her. "Hey, cheer up, Hil... At least he's got a good tutor now and you get some peace and fun time with us, right?"

"Yeah, you're right. Hot guys to see and all," she tried to cheer herself up.

"That's right... and hey, I didn't forget your present either..." Mariah gave her friend an orange yellow silk scarf with golden phoenix prints. "It's a thank you for helping me earlier and having me to your home." Earlier they had been shopping together, trying to find Mariah the perfect bikini for this holiday.

"Oh gosh, this is so beautiful! Arigato!" she bounded to hug her friend. She had gotten over the fact she was never going to be a beyblader, but as the others didn't frown down at her for it, she was able to ignore it.

"You're welcome." Mariah smiled to the fact she managed to cheer her friend up.

 

"Hey, isn't that Ozuma?" Hilary spotted familiar black hair with red stripe in the crowds. “Wow, who's the hunk with him?"

Ozuma had obviously grown a lot taller since they had last seen him, but he still was dwarfed by the pale man who walked with him. The taller guy had a baseball cap pulled deep on his head and something about him rung her bells. Then he saw some mixture of lilac and silver in his hair and her jaw dropped.

"Hilary?" Miguel asked when he finally was able to pull himself out of his reverie.

"Mariah, isn't that..."

Mariah's golden yellow eyes stared on the two, the cat-like irises narrowing thinner in slight shock. "Bryan..." his name escaped her lips.

"Huh?" The two Battalion members tried to get a better look.

"What a plot twist! Out of all people, Ozuma brings... Bryan?" Hilary was astonished.

 

"There they are..." Ozuma pointed out with his words after spotting the group from afar.

"Well, all familiar faces to me... What have I gotten myself into..." the Russian muttered.

"Relax for once... You'll freeze the airport."

"Har har..."

They walked to the others in peace, like they weren't in a hurry. "Hey, sorry to keep you guessing..." Ozuma greeted and got a surprised look from all of them and a slightly disapproving look from Mariah.

"Well, it wasn't sure if you would come, but with Bryan out of all. There must be an interesting story in there?" Hilary asked, trying not to ogle at Ozuma, his shirt gave an ample view of his pecs and abs, as usual.

"We had a training session going on when someone called me..." he answered, looking and grinning at Mariah.  _"You sneaky devil, you could have told me!"_ Mariah answered in Chinese, giving the other a lecture.

_"I'm sorry, Mao."_

_"Don't call me that..."_ she hissed.

"Well... got everything and ready to go? It's pretty stuffy in here..." Ozuma asked Miguel, trying to get out of the situation, not really offended by Mariah's hissy fits.

"Yeah. I'm gonna get a cab outside, I'm sure none you want to trek 5km to my home from here."

"Wouldn't be anything hard for us, but maybe girls want to spare their feet..."

"So I thought. And other train passengers would hate us with all this luggage."

"You don't need to carry mine..." Mariah stated and lifted her sports bag on her shoulder with ease.

"Then, let's go get a taxi." Miguel said, leading them out of the Malaga airport.

"I'm sorry, my bag's heavy on its own too..." Mathilda apologized to Miguel, walking by his side. Luckily they had the luggage cart.

"It's ok, really."

"I can help..." she also took on the handle, helping to push it.

Bryan simply raised an eyebrow, but remained quiet, just lifting his bag better on his shoulder.

Mariah was smiling to herself while looking at Miguel and Mathilda. It was obvious they liked each other more than just as friends.

       They couldn't find a taxi big enough for them all, but one driver Miguel was familiar with was willing to defy the law and have extra people in his cab, meaning two smallest girls had to sit in someone's lap.

"Does he know where your house is at?" Bryan asked, eyeing the taxi with disdain, he wasn't one for small spaces.

"Sí, why?"

"I'm calling the front, there's no way I'll fit in the back..."

"I was thinking the same..." The Russian was over 180cm tall, compared to the rest of the group, who ranged between 150-170cm in height. It was decided that Mathilda and Hilary would sit on Ozuma and Miguel's laps, Mariah taking the middle seat. They had to make a little detour due to a traffic jam caused by a fallen orange truck, but the more or less 5km journey went uneventfully. Miguel had some difficulties though, but he tried to keep his mind occupied away from his crush sitting on his lap. He spent his time watching Bryan as the older blader was looking outside, looking rather curious despite having obviously been simply dragged there kicking and screaming.

The taxi driver then kept headings towards the sea visible down the road and then turned left, passing dozens of hotels that were half empty of tourists. There were big white houses on the cliffs rising away from the sea and when the taxi pulled up into the yard of one with typical fenced casa, Miguel then could heave a sigh of relief.

"Welcome to Torremolinos, Malaga and my humble casa."

Bryan was the first one out of the car and he helped Mathilda out before pulling Miguel to his feet. Mathilda was light, but his legs fell asleep from lack of movement and a shitty taxi seat.

Mathilda looked up to the Russian, smiling shyly. "Thank you..." Mariah waited for others to get out first.

"Wow, nice place..." the Chinese admired, liking the atmosphere of the surrounding area.

"Here's the main house, and that is the guest house. I moved my stuff there so we all can be there." He pointed at the smaller one with big windows wide open. On the windowsill lounged a shorthaired cat, tail sweeping lazily in its sleep.

They all took their stuff in the guest house, Mariah then going to pet the cat. "Hi, kitty..."

"Her name is Esperanza. She just came here one day and never left. She's the queen of the casa." Miguel smiled and checked the guest fridge. "We are pretty well stocked, but my parents said they are fine with feeding us all, or treating us a trip to a beach side restaurant. We also eat pretty late, and slowly, so it takes a while to get used to."

"Sounds good to me. I can help your mother to cook, if she needs help," Mariah offered, gently scratching Esperanza from behind her ear, listening the cat purr contently for her.

"She might treat you as a guest and chase you out of the kitchen. It's her domain, she used to be a restaurant chef full time, now only part time."

"Oh, alright." Mariah nodded. She had hoped to learn new recipes, but thought better not to intrude into wrong places.

"But you can always ask. She's not rude, just a little overbearing at times."

"Sure, I will." Mariah smiled, holding Esperanza in her arms now as the cat jumped on her, purring and pushing its head on her chin. "Aww, aren't you sweet..."

"She just loves you."

"All cats love Mariah..." Ozuma stated the truth. "Even big cats..."

"Cat people..." Bryan mumbled, as he went by, Esperanza hissed. "Happens every time..."

"Now now, pretty one..." Mariah petted the cat, making it purr again.

"See? Mao could be a crazy cat lady with ease..." Ozuma grinned.

"Didn't I already tell you not to call me by that name?"

"Sorry, my bad..." he slowly lifted his hands as if surrendering.

"So, what plans for today? It's still not that late," Hilary said, coming to sit next to Bryan, who scooted away.

"Well, siestas are over for today, so every place is open now. I can get a small lunch for us and we could hit the beach first until it's dinner time before sunset," Miguel suggested, delighted to have friends over and determined to get to know Ozuma a little better, even if it meant beybattling him.

"You've really planned things for us..." Mathilda smiled, also happy to have friends around her, not minding the tall Russian either.

"Well, enough days of just, lounging around, playing and talking and whatnot and then days when we go to places. The whole Costa Del Sol is a playground littered with sights to see."

"Sounds great," Mariah cheered, letting Esperanza leave outside.

"We're going to sleep here too?" Mathilda asked then.

"Yes, there are rooms here, three upstairs and three downstairs," he pointed at the doors behind them and the wide stairs leading up to a balcony inside the house. "You can claim any room you want, but I was thinking maybe girls to upstairs?"

"Okay." "Fine by me..." the pink haired duo replied.

Bryan simply shrugged and Hilary bounced a little.

"Sounds great! Umm... I need to find the bathroom...." she blushed.

"That white door over there, there's another one in the upstairs so that the bathroom queues don't get too long..." he paused when there was a knock on the door. A short, plump, dark skinned and haired woman pushed the door open.

"Madre!" Miguel smiled. "Everyone, this is my mother, Mercedes. Madre, estos son Bryan, Hilary, Mathilda, Ozuma y Mariah," he introduced them all.

She smiled and nodded. _"Hola a todos! Bienvenido a Torremolinos y nuestro hogar. Aquí están algunos bocadillos y batidos para todos ustedes."_

"She welcomes you all to our home and to Torremolinos and she made us snacks and milkshakes..." he translated as his father came in carrying a tray. "This is my father, Juan."

Each of girls greeted his parents with a sweet smile.

"If there are any food allergies, you should let my mom know now," he added, which made Bryan groan. "Are you allergic?"

"Yeah... to pineapple..."

_"Madre, no hay de piña para Bryan. Él es alérgico..."_

_"Sí, yo comprendo."_

"No-one else has allergies?"

Both Mariah and Mathilda shook their heads. "I'm fine with everything, too," Ozuma replied.

"I'm not allergic to anything either," Hilary confirmed. 

Miguel's mother was satisfied with their answers and with a cheery wave, left the youths to their own devices.

"Well, should we go upstairs and choose our rooms?" Mariah suggested to the girls.

"Yeah." Mathilda smiled. 

"I'll carry your bag, if you take mine?"

"Mine's heavy..."

"That's not a problem..." the Chinese smiled and started to carry the bag up the stairs.

"Ah, wait for me, Mariah..." Mattie took Mariah's bag and ran after her.

"Hey girls! Wait for me!" Hilary hollered as she came out of the bathroom and ran to get her bag and her milkshake.

"She's not seriously going to get them both upstairs..." Bryan mumbled, clearly amused when Hilary had a rather sizeable bag and tried to get it up the stairs while trying not to spill her milkshake. "This oughta be fun..."

Mariah came to her friend. "Let me help you..." she took the bag and let Hilary take care of the milkshake.

"She's used to hard work..." Ozuma commented on Mariah's carrying.

"And you're used to being a wise guy in the shadows..." Mariah commented back, still angry about the fact he hadn't told her about Bryan.

"I'm quite positive we're missing some sort of a Chinese joke here, but whatever... I'm calling the middle one," Bryan said as he took his milkshake and took his bag, planning to toss it in the guest room.

Miguel just chuckled and told Ozuma to pick whichever he liked.

"I'll take the left... and it wasn't a joke."

Upstairs girls were standing in the hallway. "Which would you what?" Mariah asked. "I can take the room from the right... if it's okay?" the German fairy stated kindly.

"And you, Hil?"

"Um..." She peeked into the other two rooms, "I go for this..." she pointed the left. "It just looked nicer to my eye."

"Hah, right. I'll take the middle one, then." Mariah smiled and took her bag in, liking the decoration inside.

Miguel took his small bag to the 6th guest room and went to get his milkshake and grab some grapes.

Mathilda was out of her room at the same time, also picking up some grapes and her milkshake. "Oops, same thing in mind, it seems..."

"Apparently," Miguel smiled as he sat down on the plush couch.

Mathilda joined him on the couch, keeping a short distance between them, eating the grapes carefully. "Quite a group we have here..."

"You're telling me... but I think this will turn into a nice vacation for all of us."

"I hope so, too..."

They soon heard Russian talking from Bryan's room after a ringtone that sounded like a falcon's cry.

"It's either an evening at the beach or some board games right here."

"Either way suits me..." she answered, actually a little nervous about going to the beach in her swimsuit.

"BEACH TIIIIME!" Hilary came out of her room in her bikinis, and a pareo wrapped around her waist as a skirt.

"Well, that solves it," Miguel laughed. "The beach is just a few minute walk away. Let's get ready then."

"Um... okay..." Mathilda blushed and went to dress in her swimsuit with orange and pink vertical stripes and a short ruffle around her waist. She also put on her T-shirt sleeved hoody that was lime green.

Mariah also changed into her new bikini: snow leopard-like spots on white bra part and black bottom part. She covered the bikini bra with white tank top and pulled black silk scarf with silver feathers around her waist.

Bryan was finished with his phone call and poked his head out of the room. "Who the heck nearly broke my eardrum?"

"Oh that was just Hilary letting us know we are going to the beach, so get your swimming trunks," Miguel updated Bryan, who blanched.

"I don't have any, not much of a swimmer type."

"You can buy a pair by the beach, there is one cheap store I know."

"Fine..." he vanished back into his room.

"There are changing cubicles in the beach!"

Mariah came out of her room, wearing also a straw summer hat and burgundy colored sunglasses with black Chinese ballerinas. Mathilda also came out of her room, having a light orange fishing hat on and her usual shoes. "Wow, Mariah... You look really... like an adult," she felt herself like a child in her outfit.

"Thank you, Mattie. You look cute."

"I... well... thanks..." she blushed slightly, more from embarrassment.

Bryan lumbered out of the room, wearing only his shorts and a towel slung over his shoulder. He was on barefoot. Miguel came out in his swimming trunks and a stack of large towels.

"Beach towels, the sand can be hot. You ok without any shoes?"

"I can walk on hot coals or gravel, I'm just peachy with asphalt..." the Russian said. "Oi, Ozuma? What's taking you so long?" he asked his training partner, who was still in his room.

"Took a nap..." the Chinese came out in black shorts, also barefoot.

"Quite a catnap..."

"It was enough for now..."

"All ready? Let's go then. _Padre, nos vamos a la playa_!" he shouted to his father, who he saw picking oranges in the garden.

_"Muy bien, la cena estará lista cuando regrese!_ "

"Sí! We get dinner once we come back."

 


	3. Sweet talk and salt water

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> http://ko-fi.com/artsbydkuza  
> Writing fuel =) Just innocent promoting. Check out the Ko-Fi-com, you might find inspiring artists!

Miguel then led them to the beach, though there was not really need to, they could see the sea from the house. It was only the matter of remembering which street to go back up.

"Wow, surprisingly lot of people here already, considering it's not the tourist season yet. There are lot of English tourists here in Torremolinos."

The beach was long, littered with parasols and people getting tans. Children were playing by the water's edge while older kids were splashing each other.

"Go ahead, pick a spot."

Ozuma went under a free parasol. "I'll pick this... I'll swim later."

Mariah took off her tank top, scarf and hat, leaving them with Ozuma, discarding her sunglasses as well. "I'll go to swim..."

Some random guys whistled to her, but she didn't mind them.

"Oh, that happens here often...." Miguel said, the guys were from the same school, just few years older, making him rather embarrassed. Bryan's death glare did make them turn away quickly. The Russian put the beach towel down next to Ozuma and plopped down, pulling his cap a little lower.

"I think I need sunglasses too..." He watched Hilary run to the water with Mariah, Mathilda following timidly with Miguel in tow.

"Too bright for you?" Ozuma asked, looking the others play and swim in the sea.

"I think the brightness might be the reason for my headaches..."

"Borrow Mariah's... these aren't so lady-like anyway..."

"I'll buy my own later... I feel like getting a nap, that whatever sun umbrella is shading just fine right now..." He laid down on his back, enjoying the warmth.

 

"Well, they are getting some fans too..." Miguel chuckled from the water when he saw few girls try to get a better look of the two young hunks they had left behind at the beach. He could see all the way from where he was, that Ozuma wasn't pleased with the situation and Bryan too looked rather tense.

 

Ozuma felt like climbing in the nearest tree.

"...I hear giggling..." Bryan muttered from beside the Chinese.

"We're being check out..." the other huffed. "Too bad the trees here ain't so tall..."

"It'd be a sight to see you climb that palm tree... Just ignore them... they'll get bored eventually..." the last sentence didn't sound so confident, considering Mariam and the three others had been following them around for a week already in China.

"Girls like muscles..."

"So it would seem, but maybe it's only fair, Mariah did get some wolf whistles..."

"She looked disgusted... and ready to scratch."

"People might see me as a brute and a grouch, but at least I have some manners..." Bryan got up and made sure they saw his wide variety of scars. The girls look horrified and scurried away.

"Well, that solved the problem. That's why Tala and I are single."

"Surely there are some people into scars as well..."

Bryan snorted at that.

"You don't believe me? Fine... don't say I didn't say so later..."

"It won't happen so I don't need to."

"Yeah, right..."

 

Miguel was swimming back to the girls, who had found a seashell and were inspecting it with curiosity.

"What you got?"

"Mattie found a shell..." Mariah explained as Mathilda showed what she had found.

"Oh that's a pretty one. Did you check was the occupant home?" he took a look at the shell. "I know this one, it's called Florida cone. Is it light?"

"Yes... feels like it."

Miguel pickd up a reed and poked the spiral inward. Nothing seemed to be inside. "Empty. I got scared as a kid when I had picked up an oyster and it wasn't an empty shell..."

"Surely traumatizing back then..." Mariah replied, Mathilda holding the shell with Miguel, blushing.

"...keep it..." Miguel said quietly to Mathilda.

Hilary was shuddering at the thought of holding an oyster and... _"Aww, they are so cute!"_ she whispered to Mariah.

_"At least someone is going to have a boyfriend... if she tells him..."_

"O-okay... I was going to... give it to you, but..."

"Mattie..."

"...Yes?" she looked up.

"I um..."

Mariah pulled Hilary quietly away, giving the two some space.

"...What is it, Miguel?" the fairy looked at him, her head slightly turned like a puppy.

"Um... Gosh... I um..."

"Is... something wrong?"

"No. I uh... Oh Jesus Christos why is this so hard..." He stumbled a little when a larger wave from a passing speedboat caught him and Mathilda. "Woah. I just... Well I..." he stumbled around with his words. "Mattie, I... I like you."

Mathilda just smiled, holding his hands as the shell had gone missing with the wave. "I like you too, Miguel..."

A relieved smile spread across his face.

"I've... liked you... a long time."

"I was afraid to say anything, in case it would ruin our friendship..."

"Me too..."

He chuckled.

Mathilda smiled and wave made her to come and hug him.

"I got you..."

"Yes... thank you." she whispered and hugged him tighter, but gently. This sight made Mariah aww.

"Well about time," Hilary said quietly while they sat in the shallow water, watching that sight.

Mathilda could hear Miguel's heart beat, beating in the same pace as hers.

"Shame we don't see that often..."

"I did... miss you."

"Yeah, me too..."

"You two... are so adorable." Mariah said while walking back to the beach.

Miguel heard it and blushed. Mathilda just saw Mariah go, and Miguel blush as she looked up in his eyes.

"Want to swim a bit more or go dry up?"

"I..." there she wished for being taller than she was, so she could kiss him. "Swim?"

"Alright. Oh, almost forgot..." he leaned down to give her a little kiss.

Mariah saw this and couldn't help but feel a little jealous, but first and foremost happy for her German friend.

Mathilda just froze there, as happy as she could be.

"Was it bad?"

"No..." she blushed, smiling. "Not at all."

"Good."

Mariah kept looking at them from the shoreline, then as Miguel and Mathilda continued swimming, she stared at the sea.

“Mariah?” Hilary asked when she came to stand next to her friend.

"Um, yeah?"

"What is it? Wanna go sit with the guys?"

Mariah looked behind her back. "They seem fine without..."

"How do you know Ozuma, anyway?"

"From Ray... and Ozuma have been to our village many times now since he and Ray knew each other as friends..."

"Ah, ok. I thought he was a bit of a creep, but now that he has grown and filled out even better, he is a hunk. Hey, does Bryan have a tattoo or is that one of the scars?" she squinted when she saw Bryan move.

"Aren't you getting comfortable..." she smirked, then again blushing slightly.

"Uh, hello, those two are all cute lovey-dovey, which is so heartwarming, so we feel a bit left out and hey, there are two available hunks right there. Kai seems to keep ignoring me, so might as well get a summer fling to make him notice me. Things didn't work out with Ray, didn't they..." she added soon.

"Uh... well..." It was true, and the fact still hurt Mariah at times, but she was getting over her crush on him. "I guess... I'm just not... his type." she gave her a forced smile, tears in the corners of her eyes.

"Oh, Mariah, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to bring up bad memories..."

"No harm done..." She hugged her, it was either because of emotional baggage or jetlag.

Mariah just let Hilary hug her, then hearing someone coming behind them. "You girls had enough of swim yet?" Ozuma asked, seeing Mariah wasn't at her best at the moment.

"I might go brave the currents again, but mostly to get the sand out of my... err, I'll just get going..." Hilary stopped herself from talking and not a moment too soon. And she really did have sand in her bikini bottoms and she wanted it out. Also having shirtless Ozuma that close was making it hard not to stare and drool.

"I feel like swimming myself... You're coming, Mariah?"

"No... I'll go under the parasol..." she just turned and left to trudge through the sand, back towards their occupied parasol.

"I might have kicked the hornet's nest..." Hilary said quietly while watching her go and rinsing sand out of her bikini bottoms, underwater of course.

 

Bryan looked up from where he was burying his feet in the stand out of sheer boredom. Mariah just came to sit where Ozuma had been, looking at the sea. She didn't even take a note of him having her sunglasses.

"Sorry, borrowed your sunglasses, I get headaches from too bright sunlight..."

"Huh? Oh, that's okay, you can borrow them..."

"So, the Spaniard finally spit it out to the Pinkie Pie?"

"Yeah..." she sighed and slumped against her kneels while sitting there.

"If you're bored you can bury me neck deep..." he offered as an attempt to cheer her. He knew FEW people who would have done it with glee.

"You're not serious..."

"Just trying to cheer you up. Tala and Ian would be halfway done by now."

"Yeah, well... I'm not going to do that."

"Suit yourself. Starting to get hungry..." His stomach grumbled.

"I can go and buy ice cream..."

"I forgot my damn wallet in the guest room... I can manage until we leave. Being hungry is nothing new," he brushed it off.

"I have mine and I want something cool myself... What flavor you like?"

"Uh... never had any..." If it was hot in Russia, he just crushed some ice and ate it, his team had never been really into sugary stuff.

"Oh, okay... I'll bring something, not with pineapple..." she left to the nearest ice cream kiosk to buy two vanilla ice creams. Little Mariah knew the earlier guys followed her to the stand.

"Hello, pretty. Papi not giving you?" came the accented and barely decipherable question.

"We like Asian, they so-"

"Oh look, she look mad..."

Bryan had been keeping an eye on her after spotting the guys getting up to follow her. "...great..." he muttered and yanked his feet out of the dry sand.

"Get lost, you pigs..." she muttered and tried to ignore the guys behind her.

"Hey, locos, mind to bugger off or not even your madres can recognize your faces?" Bryan growled after he reached the ice cream stand. He was taller and burlier than any of the "beach lions".

The three quickly kept going, Mariah just getting the vanilla cones she bought. "...happens everytime... here..." she just gave the other cone.

"Thanks. Saw them get up when you did, so..."

"...yeah... I'm an asshole magnet..." she couldn't keep it in anymore. "Thanks for helping me out..."

"...no biggie..."

"Guess I better stay near you... just in case they come back... You like?"

"Well, it ain't bad."

"Cools enough..." Mariah licked her own, a drop ending on her breast without her noticing it.

"Um, you dropped some..." he had seen it from the corner of his eye when they were going back to the beach.

"Oh shoot..." she blushed and quickly wiped it off, then sitting back to the previous spot of hers.

"Do you think our host is getting some tonight?" he asked after a while, before the happy couple could come back.

"...Oh my God... you just didn't ask that..." she facepalmed, blushing. "I'm not going to ask..."

"Ok, I'll just wager on that with Ozuma. Forgot girls ain't much of into that kinda things."

He had had few one night things and he had had a summer fling last summer and that was the last time he had gotten laid, so his jokes were one step raunchier than usual.

"Just... didn't think you'd ask that from me..." Mariah didn't mind, being around guys for most of her life. She herself wanted to find someone, not believing to find anyone permanent, but...

"...It's sweet they finally told each other... but..."

"Why's the but there?"

"Why? I'm... kinda jealous... don't like the fact since Mattie is my friend..."

"You feel left out? I haven't gotten laid in a fucking year since I dumped my summer fling and in no way in hell do I mess around with any of the girls in Ozuma's village..." he muttered while trying to keep up with his ice cream which was melting faster than he could lick it.

"Yeah... you are pretty straight with your words... at least you don't leave me guessing... She wasn't your type in the end?"

He shrugged. "Didn't feel like being with her anymore. She got a little too overbearing."

"How come?"

"Too demanding. Besides, it was easier to go out with somebody during summer, when we all are minding our own business and working and whatnot."

"Right..." she nodded, thinking again, what had gone wrong with her and Ray.

"More into one night things..."

"So you seem... like all guys..." Mariah muttered the rest, tossing the rest of the ice cream into a plastic bag she had had from the stand.

"Ya, I know, I'm one of those assholes." He was quiet for a while. "You're not have to talk to me if I disgust you."

"...or it's just me... I'm not good enough for anything else..."

"Whaddaya mean?"

Mariah started to collect her stuff, letting Bryan keep the glasses.

"Those three... just were after sex with a pretty pussy..." she stated the truth straight out. "...Would be nice to... have someone... but no... all for fuck's sake and only for it..."

No-one would have thought to hear such language from Mariah, but at the moment, she couldn't care the least bit.

Bryan got the feeling he should have either stayed in the room or kept his mouth shut.

She put the top and scarf on, taking the plastic bag with her. "I'll go back to Miguel's house..." she left, forgetting her hat.

"Hey!" he quipped after her.

"What?" she turned, halfway from their host's house.

"Don't forget these..." he handed back her glasses and her hat, having jogged after her despite being barefoot.

"Oh... Doesn't your feet burn?"

"No."

He thought of going back with her, but he got the feeling he was the last person on earth she wanted to see.

"Well... thanks for these... though they don't matter..."

"Hey, they are yours."

"Looked better on you..." Surely not the hat, but the glasses.

He looked away for a moment. "In the Abbey, we didn't possess anything, nothing was ours. That's why what we have been given after that, we hold on to. I buy my own, you'll need yours."

"Okay..."

Mariah put on her glasses and let the hat fall against her back as there was a string holding it around her neck. Just out of blue and in her own will, she wrapped her arms around the Russian's neck and pulled him into a kiss before letting go. "Thanks again, handsome... I'll go now..." she smiled slightly and kept going back to the house.

He was left there, staring.

 _"What the actual fuck..."_ he grumbled in Russian, standing there until the others reached him too.

"Bryan? You alright?" Miguel asked and nudged his back.

"Huh? Oh, yeah... just... zoned out... I'm tired and hungry."

Ozuma was the last one to follow, having seen pretty much everything for one day.

"I'm just... so confused right now..." Bryan said when he fell into step with Ozuma.

"What happened?"

"You didn't see it? First she gets upset with all the guys in the world, including me, then she just... kisses me..."

"Hey, I didn't see every detail, 'cause I was with Hilary... Just between us, Mao is getting sick of being alone... Ray pretty much dumped her so... she's getting hissy fits easily without... you know what."

"Then I really shouldn't have told her I'm more of a one night stand guy... or summer fling guy..."

"Admit it, she's more than just a perfect figure..."

"It's all pink, fluffy and marvellous until the novelty wears off and she turns into a demanding hag like the last one." Bryan knew he had commitment issues. "Yeah... She seems great, but I don't know."

"You hate to be owned? I know Mao... and she's not like that."

"I don't know what I want."

"Maybe it's time to get some answers then..." Ozuma advised, then following the others.

Bryan just heaved a sigh and followed Ozuma.

Mariah took her things to her room and visited the upstairs bathroom to wash her face. Seeing herself from the mirror made her huff. "...You're a mess, Mao..." she whispered to herself and return to her room to get changed for dinner.

 


	4. Andalusian night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> K18!!! NC-17!!!

Once in, Bryan did a short trip to the boys' bathroom to wash his feet, before letting Ozuma and Miguel to use it as they wanted. While they had been gone, the large dining table at the side of the living area had been brought to the center and plates and glasses had already been set, along with utensils. Only thing missing was the food and judging from the sheer size of the table that was set only for six, the dinner ought to be huge.

Mariah was first one to come downstairs, wearing a white short cheongsam dress with black details and the earlier scarf on her shoulders. The long pink hair was in neat bun. She stood there near the dining table, waiting for others to appear.

Bryan was next to appear, this time in a burgundy tank top to go along with his khaki shorts. Miguel was just coming out of the shower, wearing a towel around his waist, bleached hair hanging around his face, making him look like a drenched cat, which Bryan oh-so-nicely pointed out.

"Well, we all can't look great 24-7..." Miguel snorted, which prompted Ozuma to once again take a bite out of Bryan.

"At least some take care of themselves..." the Chinese replied, wearing a red top with black shorts.

"Well aren't you the joy of the class."

"Someone has to be..." he smiled in his usual way. Mariah was ignoring them with Esperanza again, the cat pushing its head and body in contentment against her bare legs.

Mathilda also took a short shower and ran to her room to get dry and dressed. She had the perfect summer dress for dinner: a light pink, rather classical short dress with crossing shoulder straps and a cute bow on her back.

Miguel was once again in light blue and white, which was almost his trademark.

"I go check if my mother has gotten everything ready, I'm starving."

While the Spaniard was gone, Hilary finally showed up, wearing light yellow summer dress.

"Oh boy, this vacation will be balm to my nerves. No Daichi or Tyson, no Kenny worrying over tiny details. Ah, I'm in heaven!"

The German fairy came out of her room, her matching light pink heels with pearl details tapping on the floor as she walked timidly. Her hair was open as it always was, having pearl hair pins to keep the shortest hair away from her face.

"Mattie! That style suits you so well!" Hilary almost squealed.

"Danke. The shoes are my mother's old... and the dress is new..."

"Perfect match, really."

Hilary's antics had Bryan rolling his eyes.

Miguel was just coming through the door, carrying a tray filled with bottles and pitchers. He paused upon seeing Mathilda looking very pretty. He only realized to move, when his mother hurried him and was pushing a cart obviously borrowed from work. The mother-son duo set the table quickly. The table was soon filled with typical southern Spanish dishes, from paella to salads, fish and desserts.

"Please, have a seat. The red drink is Sangria, it's alcohol, but you can put water in it if you want to taste. Mom knows some of you are still minors, but it's never harmful to taste."

As soon as Bryan sat down, Mercedes set before him few separate bowls that had stickers saying: _"Para Bryan, no piña."_

"Mom insisted on making you separate bowls and put pineapple to the rest, she put mango for you."

"Oh... uh, gracias..." he stumbled a little with his words, having not expected to have this much of privileges.

"De nada, Bryan." Miguel's mother smiled and patted his shoulder, not noticing his flinch.

"You speak some Spanish?" Miguel asked as he sat down.

"I took up Greek and Spanish in the Abbey, they made us learn as many languages as possible..."

Girls sat on the other side of the table and boys on the other, facing each other perfectly this way.

"Go ahead, help yourself! Don't mind me talking a lot, it's just the Spanish way of having dinner, talking and eating slowly."

"Thank you very much!" all the girls said in sync and started to fill their plates with food.

Mathilda ate little and it could be told by her size. Mariah wasn't that hungry, but took enough so she wouldn't be hungry later.

Bryan was making sure he didn't get any pineapple when he took this and that from the other dishes, before digging in to his salad. Miguel too was taking pretty much everything and Hilary was careful to choose what she took.

"I so need to watch my figure..." she muttered, but Miguel heard hear anyway, along with all the others.

"Spanish food is healthy, so don't worry, try everything, take seconds."

It wasn't surprising that the two oldest went for the Sangria. Mariah took some Sangria too, but poured some water for mix-up. She surely was the most mature among the girls, despite she was only 15.

"Want some?" Bryan pointed at the Sangria to Ozuma, who was the furthest away of the bottle.

"Nah, I stick to water..."

"Suit yourself."

"I could... try it... just a little." Mathilda said then. As a German she was used to stronger drinks of any sort, her parents had deemed it was good to have at least a taste.

Miguel simply handed her the bottle. "It's not that bad, once you get used to the taste."

"Sure..." she smiled for her Spaniard and poured some to her glass, then tasting it without mixing it with water.

"Fruity... but I'd better not drink it much or I get drunk..."

"Mom said she'd buy the non-alcoholic version tomorrow, dad didn't look at the labels well enough when he shopped."

"It's okay. I just... need to get older to drink this." she giggled and blushed. This made Mariah smile. Mathilda sure seemed older than 14 or 15 year-old.

Miguel simply smiled before turning his attention to the person he knew the least. "So, Ozuma? Where in China are you from?"

"From mountains like Mariah... that's pretty much all I can tell... We want to live in peace so we don't tell the exact location."

"Just curious."

"Yeah, no problem."

"How did the two you meet? You and Bryan?"

"Bryan's better at telling that..."

"Uuh... Saint Shields capture wild bitbeasts and thought we didn't deserve the beasts we had... Ours were modified and they simply failed too many times to get our bit beasts, so they kinda gave up. They turned out to be pretty ok bunch and we've kept in touch ever since..." Bryan's explanation was awkward and he tried to make the Saint Shield mission not sound as harsh as it had been for real. He silenced Hilary when she was about comment with a simple glare.

"Yeah, you could say we're friends now... Bryan was on a training mission with me at my village... the rest you know already." Ozuma completed the story and continued eating.

"Well that explains a lot." Hilary quipped, before starting to talk about fashion with Mathilda and Mariah, making the boys focus on their food.

Even so, Mariah was pretty silent during the whole dining.

 

The sun was setting when the were all done wth their dinner, Bryan having the biggest appetite.

"Thanks a lot for the dinner, regards to your mother." Ozuma greeted, then getting ready to retire into his room for a rest.

"She really knows how to cook..." Bryan muttered and leaned back.

"That she does," Miguel laughed and began checking if the guest house had any containers to put the leftovers in. "I'll make breakfast in the morning from the leftovers."

"Let me help with the dishes..." Mariah offered to help, already collecting the plates and cups.

"Sure." Miguel didn't mind help. Bryan simply went to his room as well, not even remotely buzzed from the Sangria.

Mathilda helped by collecting the utensils.

"Looks like Hilary is in a food coma..." Miguel whispered at the sight of the Japanese nodding off at the table.

"Um, are you okay, Hilary?" Mathilda came to accompany her.

"Huh? The food... was heavenly... Also may have downed not enough diluted Sangriaaaa..." she giggled, a little tipsy.

"Oops..." Miguel said. "Well, the morning won't be too bad, she's just slightly off-kilter."

"Maybe you need to drink water..?" the German thought and helped her Japanese friend to walk upstairs.

"Ha! ...actually, yeah..."

"There were cups in the bathroom, let's get there..."

Miguel watched them go. "Well, it could be worse..." he returned to putting the foods away and into the fridge. "Let's stack the clean plates on that cart mom borrowed after we've washed them, ok?"

"Sure." Mariah smiled, as she could do at least something to help and keep herself occupied like at home.

Surely she was still bothered by the kiss she had given, also the way she had reacted at the beach after the idiot trio incident. Looked like the Russian was like before and didn't say anything to her during the dinner.

Bryan was on the phone again, talking quietly to Tala, who was no help in the relationship matters, but at least he was someone to talk to. His softer voice could be heard from the ajar door, but none of them understood Russian.

Miguel looked at Mariah. "Did something happen at the beach?"

This made Mariah drop one of the plates on the floor. "Oh gosh, I'm sorry..." she kneeled down to collect the shards.

"Those three guys tried their tricks on me when I was alone at the ice cream stand..."

"Ah, them... They are from the same school I am, older though, but... Asshats, the whole trio." He did notice both guys peek at the sound from their rooms, and saw Mathilda coming to see what was going on, but otherwise, he knelt down to help her. "Don't worry about the plate. It's just one plate."

"I can pay it back, I shattered it, didn't I..."

"Accidents happen, don't worry. It's nothing compared to what happened when I was kid ,when went to see mom at work. I broke the whole stack of plates and some glasses..."

"...anyway... just let me repair this by somehow."

"There's no need," Miguel soothed her as he dumped the shards to the trash. "I was the one to startle you. Was that all that happened? Bryan seemed to be a little off his rocker as well."

"W-well... he did... save me from those jerks." Mariah explained, blushing and trying to look elsewhere.

"Oh. He is intimidating looking when he wants to."

"I... guess so." she nodded, hoping Miguel wouldn't ask anything else about the matter.

For her luck, Mathilda came to them. "Everything okay?"

"Yeah, I was just clumsy..." Mariah smiled and went to wash her hands.

"We are almost done here anyway. I might watch some TV, but since you flew from so far, you can go to bed early if you want. "

"Sure but... I'm still quite awake."

"Then I'll go to bed. Good night you two..." Mariah wished, not wanting to be the third wheel for the two lovebirds.

"Night!"

Mathilda was worried for her friend, now that Hilary snored contently, she was okay, but Mariah seemed to feel down... Then again, she was still in her pinks and looking cute for her Spaniard.

"You look good in those..." Miguel said quietly, blushing slightly,

"Thank you... I wanted to look good... for you."

"Aww... all for me?"

"Yes..."

"Wanna go out? If not today, but..."

"Any day is fine..." she smiled.

"There are some places where the music plays to the streets, so minors can go dancing too..."

"I'm not that good as a dancer..." she admitted. "But... if you teach me..?"

"It's ok. I'm sure you're better than the other I see..."

"The other?"

"Other girls who go out, they are usually horrible dancers..." He blushed. "That came out sounding so wrong..."

"Oh no, I understood."

"Good. My English messes me up sometimes."

"Kein problem as no problem..." she smiled and came to hug him.

Miguel didn't understand, but hugged her back. "If you're not tired we could go for a walk and maybe a dance?"

"Sounds wonderful..."

"How do I look?"

"...Handsome... like always." she answered, blushing.

"I'll just grab my shoes and wallet, mind to write a note for them?"

"Of course." Mathilda promised and wrote a note for the others, leaving it on the dinner table.

He was soon back with his wallet and wearing sandals. "Let's hit the beach street."

"Right." she came to walk with him, holding his hand.

Mariah was still awake and as she was by the window, she saw the two go, smiling for her friends. "Good luck... and hopefully happiness for the future."

 

Bryan too was by his window, having ended his call with Tala sometime ago. He had packed along his small photo album where he had put all the polaroids he had taken. He had brought his camera and he sat down by the table in front of the window, adding in pictures he had taken with Ozuma's permission. Only those from around there would recognize the landscape anyway. He finished putting the new pictures in and leafed back to last summer's pictures, staring at the pics of him and his summer fling.

Mariah was too awake to fall asleep and for that she decided to go outside for a while. She pulled a pair of jeans on under her cheongsam-like T-shirt and quietly left her room. As she got downstairs she heard something scratching the door. "Esperanza..." she smiled and let the cat inside, the cat purring loudly as she met up with the Chinese again. Mariah kneeled down to pet her. "...At least you like me, yes?" she spoke to the cat quietly, the cat purring contently to the pets she got.

Bryan glanced at the door when he heard Mariah's voice and some loud purring.

"Yes, I like you too... be happy that you're a cat, Espe... Life so much easier like that..." she spoke to the cat gently, letting it cuddle her back.

Bryan came to stand in the door with his album, watching Mariah.

He would have gone unnoticed, hadn't the worn album broken and all the pics scattered everywhere.

Mariah turned to the direction she heard the noise, Esperanza running back outside as she got scared. "Oh, you're awake..."

"Yeah.... shit..." he crouched down to gather them.

Mariah came to help him. "Now we've both dropped something today..."

"I need a new album... I've worn this one out..." he paled when he realized Mariah saw the pics of the girl he dated last summer. He wanted to burn the pics now, when she picked up the one Tala had taken of her and him, Them sitting on the bridge railing over the river Neva.

She didn't ask anything, just gave it back. "Maybe you'll find one from here..."

"Two weeks? Uh, no..."

"I meant the album..."

"Oh... I guess..." he was a tad embarrassed.

"You've taken most of these? They're good..."

"Mostly mine, Tala took some too."

"Either way, they're good. Plus polaroid makes them better."

"Maybe."

Mariah got up. It seemed it was no use of her to talk with anyone at the moment. "Well... lovebirds are out and I thought to go for a walk too..."

"I guess you wanna be alone?"

"Not stopping if you want to come as well..."

"Thought taking some pics. And getting tipsy."

"Right... I'm that much of a headache for you?"

"No, just feel like getting buzzed..."

"Then count me in..."

"I can try to get you some, though you look old enough,” he offered.

"Thought so too... just something light..." she showed her wallet. "I can give you money back for it later..."

"Suit yourself, I don't really care do you pay back or not."

"...okay." her answer was melancholic enough to tell her feelings.

"Sheesh, you really need a drink... Let's write more to that note..."

"Here's a pen..." she brought the nearest she found, already going outside.

"Yea, don't wait for me... " he mumbled in Russian.

Mariah hadn't gone far, waiting outside, looking at the sea from the yard.

"Wrote more to the note..."

"Oh, good. Just needed some fresh air... Didn't mean to dash out..."

"I kinda understand..."

"Right... well, should we get going?"

"Yeah..."

 

They began walking towards the beach and unknowingly, the same street Miguel and Mathilda had gone down.

"Oh, they're here too..." Mariah noticed, the two lovebirds dancing together like a couple they were.

"Wanna find another place?"

"Not really... Any place goes."

"Ok" The street terrace wasn't too crowded. "Have a seat, I go get Sangria..."

"Okay..." she sat there and immediately took a place near the sea sight, smelling the light wind coming from the beach.

It didn't take too long for Bryan to come back with the bottle and glasses.

"Fast acting..."

"Hot bartender..."

"Right... you or some chick inside?"

Mariah took the bottle and drank straight from it.

"The bartender was a woman, so it was an easy charm... no IDs asked. Tala taught me a trick or two."

"Figures..." she put the bottle in the middle of the table. If she didn't have as marvellous pair of boobs as she had, she would have been mistaken from a guy, minus the magentacolored hair.

"What I can do? I'm a guy whose best friend is either bi or gay, I haven't really figured it out yet."

"Who, if I may ask?"

"Tala."

"Ah, sure."

"He's a weird one..." Bryan had left his polaroid camera back to his room, opting to take the photos later, content on just getting a buzz going on.

"They play all the classics here..."

"Might be... I don't listen much music... since I don't have anything at home."

"Typical radio stuff, but more Spanish songs here..."

"Yeah... sounds okay..."

"Shit, this stuff is a bit stronger than the store bought."

"You wanted to get tipsy, didn't you..."

"Yup, this might get me there faster than I thought."

Mariah wasn't going to get drunk, just drink some to cheer herself up. "Then keep on drinking... just don't get drunk... I can't carry you back."

"It took twice the amount of absinth to make me out cold than it usually takes on a regular guy. Even Tala can handle that shit better than 90% of the people who try it."

"...Are you sure, you're not suicidal?"

"On occasion."

"Russians..." she sighed and drank some more.

"Can't really help it."

"...You try to enjoy life, but life feels too weird for you... after all you and your team have been through..."

"True. We've been on our own around 3 years by now..."

"...I'm glad that you are. Really."

"We still suck at normal life, but what you can do..."

"What's normal, anyway? Maybe that you don't go around shooting people and laugh like a maniac... or try to take over the world."

"Uh, yeah. Pretty much."

"...You liked that blonde girl from last summer?"

"...kinda... she changed so much..."

"Can you tell me how? If talking helps, I'll listen..."

"She got... demanding... _'Do this, do that, not this, not that... Why would you go out with your friends, you live with them, go out with me..._ ' and so on... It became too much of a hassle..."

He shook his head and took a long drink.

"Then she started to accuse me of cheating and all... she wen't to the complete opposite..."

"Seem quite a jealous type... and yes, demanding."

"I wasn't gonna keep her around much anymore anyway, so I just dumped her in the middle of one of her tirades while stuck in a taxi in Moscow traffic..."

"Pretty harsh, but you aren't the softest guy I know..."

"Nah. And she really pushed me to the limit. Hell, the first two months were awesome, then just...snap."

"...You lasted longer in your relationship than I did..." It was her turn to take a long gulp. "Though... I bet you think of me as a kid..."

"Well, you are younger than me, though you look older than your years..."

"I'm old enough to get married, since they live by old traditions in my home village."

"Shit, that's just wrong..."

"I've never really played for long as a kid... I've been pretty young when I started work on the fields and gardens... learned how to take care of the house and kids... You could say, I've been trained to become a perfect wife."

"...and I was trained to be the perfect soldier..."

"...Neither of us really have had a childhood... it's sad..."

Bryan shrugged, watching people go around and about. "If you wanna wallow in it, then it might be..."

"Yeah, I'm still a girl... I'm softer and more sensitive... I too get emotional... but... What's done and past is done. I am what I am now, so are you." she put the empty bottle in the middle of the table again. "We're here now, because of our friends... We should try to enjoy our stay here... not gloom in the past and bad memories."

"Word..."

"So... another bottle or?"

"I'll go get it..."

"Thanks..."

 

Getting a new one took a little longer than before, but he managed it.

"Thanks... and sorry." Mariah said when he returned, taking it easier when drinking.

"Not a biggie, really..."

"I mean the earlier... It wasn't my most glorious of moments..."

He just shrugged and poured himself some more.

Mariah let it be as well, guessing the kiss she gave didn't leave him bothered at all.

"What was the kiss for?" the Russian asked suddenly after few songs.

"I felt like giving one... and as a thank you. You ran after me."

"Ok."

"It's okay... spit it out if you disliked it..."

"Even after you came to a conclusion that I'm just like most guys and only after sex?"

"...Thanks for reminding me... surely not all guys want that... I just happen to gather those around me."

"Dunno really. Spence might not..."

"What's makes you think that?"

"He's just so stuck up."

"Maybe you're right... or just that the silent ones are always the worst." she joked and took a sip.

"Quite possible."

"Yuck, no more this..." she put the fruity alcohol away. "You can drink it, if you want..." she felt herself a bit tipsy, but still knew where who and with whom she was.

"Want something else?"

"No... I'll get drunk..." and that she didn't want. "I want to remember where I am and with who..."

"Ok. Not forcing you. They didn't notice us, btw..."

"The lovebirds? They see only each other now, of course they didn't see us..."

"True..." They were pretty much surrounded by couples.

"You want to go someplace else?"

"I don't think it'd be much different..."

"To the beach? It looks pretty empty to me..."

"Sure. I'll just finish this..."

"No rush, I can wait."

"Had a place in mind there?"

"Not really, just thought we'd walk there and talk..."

"Sure."

"Hola, you señorita with pink hair? Want me to make you braids? 10 euros." They were interrupted by a black woman with cornrows and countless braids swarming on her shoulders like a snake's nest. "Your novio will like..."

"Um, no thank you..."

"Okay, you can find me later if you change your mind."

Mariah still had her hair in a bun.

"Might have looked nice on you..." Bryan said as they got up.

"Oh, really now?" she huffed with a smile.

"Yup. Let's go..."

"Sure..." they left and walked straight to the beach.

"Weird now that it's darker, you can't see the sea but you hear it..."

"That's why I like it... just listen to the waves hit the shore..."

"It has it's perks."

"It calms me down... like the wind in the mountains or raindrops against the roof..."

"I'm more used to the sounds of the city and beyblades."

"Not surprised..." she smiled. There they were, walking alongside the shore, a guy from city and a girl from countryside.

"We're like... from different worlds."

Yet they were in one world together, the beyblading world.

"Indeed..."

"Wanna sit there?" he pointed a screened area on the beach.

"Why not." It was a little shielded from the street view, so they only were facing the Mediterranian.

"Some peace and quiet..."

"Yup."

Mariah sat on the sand, trying to see the sea in the dark.

"So you're not bothered by the fact I like one night things more than a steady relationship?"

"Not really... maybe I'm destined to be alone myself..."

"I overheard you and Hilary... about the summer flings. Water carries voices well."

"Yeah, it's more her mission, not mine..."

"Shame. I would have been available at least for these two weeks so neither of us would feel left out. But does she honestly think Ozuma is gonna fall for her antics?"

"Don't know... Ozuma can be the unpredictable at times..."

"Noticed..."

"...I don't know... I might just stop looking for guys... I might got perfect body and hips for a wife material, but..." she sighed, not really knowing anymore.

"Wanna fuck?" he suddenly asked. "It sometimes helps to think clearer."

"Or you just want in my pants..." she answered calmly.

"You're hot, there's no denying that, but alright."

"Just hot?"

"What else you want me to say?"

"The truth what you think of me..."

"...here we go..."

"What? I just asked..."

"...that's what she said..."

"Oh right... it's hard for you to answer." Mariah wasn't angry, just disappointed. "Ray couldn't tell me either..."

"You're hot, nice, sure, unpredictable, but I'm starting to think all women are..."

"Not all... and I'm far from sure... to some I'm too spontanious, too willing to try new things... too compassionate..."

"Hell, I'm always up for new and crazy things, spent a night with a guy as well and all..,"

"... Guess he caught your eye then..."

"He was ok, but it wasn't quite my thing..."

"Now you know..."

"Yup. Enough of that though..."

"If I turned into a lesbian, I couldn't return..." she pulled her legs closer, trying to keep herself warm.

"Well, you haven't tried apparently anything yet so you can't even say what you like."

"Well... I haven't had sex yet..."

Not that she didn't want to...

"The offer still stands, you know..." he said.

"You want me that bad?"

"And you don't? I can always go back and jerk off in my bed...." he got up.

"...You really are needy..." she huffed and pulled him down, kissing him. His balance gave out and the fell on the sand with a thud, him over her. Mariah just crossed her legs on his back. He fumbled a little as he tried to get his hands on her. Even though she was smaller, she could turn them over, ending up on top.

"Wow..."

She just smiled and opened up her shirt.

"Well hello..." he grinned upon seeing her rack.

"Drooling already?"

"Duh..."

She licked her fingertip and rubbed her nipples so they got harder.

"Well somebody has been going solo..."

"Sure..." she purred, pressing her core against his cock even though they had their pants on, gently but firmly shaking her hips to rub him.

"Aww man, those jeans of yours gotta go..." Bryan groaned, his shorts and boxers were no match for the denim.

She got up and took them off, having no panties under them. "They're off now..."

"Get up here..." he pulled her up until she was just in the perfect spot, right over his face.

She couldn't help, but blush and kiss him. Kissing her back, he then manouvered her up so he could lick her. Mariah bit her lower lip so she wouldn't moan or scream. He rather liked her taste and how she ground against him slightly.

"Wait..." she said and turned so she could give him head.

Bryan had to admit, he was looking forward to what was going to happen, helping her to at least get his shorts and boxers down enough. Mariah did like what she saw before doing her best to lick and suck.

"...relax your jaw more..." he gave her a pointer after a few moments. "You're... doing great..."

She kept going, feeling her core getting wet.

"Come on... turn... I want to feel you on me..."

She did turn and carefully guided the tip against her dripping entrance.

"...it might hurt..."

"Go on... I want it..."

Hands on her hips, he steadily guided her down on his cock.

"Ah..." she tried to breathe calmly, pressing herself down in the same pace, biting her lip. "Mmh..."

"Holy fuck you're tight..." he breathed.

Mariah forced herself down the rest of the way, feeling the pain mixing into lust. They both had to catch their breath a little, but not for too long. "Come on, bad boy... Take me..."

Making sure his grip wouldn't bruise her, he helped her to move her hips up and down. Mariah saw stars for a while, eventually shaking her hips to move on her own, moaning quietly in lust.

"...Mariah..." he whispered, moving his hips to meet hers everytime she moved down.

"Ah...Bryan..." she simply loved the feel of him trusting his hardness into her. He picked up the pace a little, making sure he kept his mouth shut. Mariah felt this and managed to silence herself, whimpering contently. It had been way too long for Bryan since the last time. Mariah was in heaven at the moment, not really caring if she had been heard, but she kept her voice down, just enough to let the Russian hear her liking.

"Fuck yes..." he was getting to the finish line maybe a little earlier than he liked.

"Yeah... come on, falcon..." she sighed in pleasure.

"I---" he could barely finish his sentence in his brain, when he came and hard.

"Ah...oh, yes..." Mariah felt his come warming her within. He kept on moving to get her over the edge as well.

"Ah, yes...Bryan..." she gently squeezed his hand which hold her hips, then feeling herself come, creaming him entirely.

The almost unreal tightness around him was sending his senses into overdrive. Mariah was still wet and decided she would get off while she still can, trembling a little as she felt the cream coming out, making her kneel on her all fours. "Holy hell..." he was trying to catch his breath.

She didn't speak, just tried to get back up and pull her jeans on. He pulled himself up to sit, chest heaving and sand clinging everywhere. Still just in her jeans, Mariah kneeled down to brush the sand off of him gently.

"Oh... thanks."

"Likewise..." she smiled slightly.

"That... was... great..."

Mariah just pulled his shirt back on, then just hugging him.

"You ok?"

"Yeah...just... let me be like this... for a while..."

"Sure." Bryan had no qualms of holding her. She buried her face against his neck, kissing gently and hugging as she sat there on his lap. They sat there like that for a while, before the cooler air was starting to get to them.

It was hard for Mariah to get up, but she managed in the end on her own. "Oh God..." she sighed, feeling how wet she still was.

"My words exactly."

"...I'm never going to dry..." she breathed a bit hard, trying to get the cheongsam back on her bra.

"Ya think?"

"Yeah..."

"Never done it on a beach before... Better planning next time..."

"...yeah..." she blushed, on the thought they would do it again later, then remembering he didn't want a girlfriend. He checked how badly covered in sand he was, but ut was nothing a shower couldn't save. She tied the knots of the shirt and brushed the sand off of her jeans. After getting her shoes, Mariah opened her bun and let the wind blow her hair as she turned to face the sea.

Meanwhile Bryan managed to make himself look decent and searched for his wallet, finding it luckily. "We'd better head back... it's pretty late..."

"Yeah, I think it's past midnight." She was hugging herself while looking at the sea.

"You ok?" he asked again.

"...Sure..." she answered silently as the wind was drying her teardrops and stealing them into the sea. "Let's go..."

The Russian simply nodded and they started walking back to Miguel's house.

Mathilda had gone to sleep after they had returned and so was Miguel himself, both in their own rooms. Mariah opened the door quietly and took off her shoes before sneaking to the stairs, turning around to look at the Russian.

Her expression was sad, but she tried to smile, for his sake. "Good night..."

"...night..."

As he went to his room, Mariah closed her eyes and let the tears come out, then quietly like a ghost walked up into her room. She felt both good and bad, was in peace and pain.

Bryan rolled around in his bed for hours until finally falling asleep at dawn.

Mariah didn't even make it to her bed, having fallen asleep by her door. Luckily for her, inside her room at least.

 


	5. Mijas y abuelos

Miguel was the first one up, or so it seemed, when he yawned and trudged his way into the kitchen around 9:30AM, planning to make breakfast. It was only then when he saw the note Mathilda had left and what Bryan had scrawled to the bottom.

"I guess they might be sleeping late..." he said to himself and started pulling pots and pans out of the cupboards and leftovers from the fridge.

He had planned to take his friends to the mountain village of Mijas, that was just a short bus ride away on Sierra Mijas. He liked to go there often since he had his grandparents there. They had of course heard of his visitors and wanted to treat them a lunch and who he was to deny his elderly and sweet grandparents. He knew the lunch would stretch into a long one, knowing his abuelos, but they rarely met his friends anyway.

Mathilda was the second to get up, coming downstairs all dressed up for the coming day. "Morning..." she giggled, noticing she was alone with Miguel.

"Morning." The Spaniard then blushed, when he realized he only had his sleeping shorts on.

"Thanks for last night." she came to hug him, not minding his outfit or what little he had.

"Thank you too, I enjoyed it."

Mathilda smiled and dared to kiss his cheek.

She got a tighter hug as a thank you, and a kiss on her cheek as a return, before sounds from the stove turned his attention back.

"Need help? I could set the table..."

"I don't really know are Bryan and Mariah up to wake up any time soon, so just put everything at the end of the table, no need to make a setting." He opened a cupboard, where the plates and glasses were.  "But at least stack them on the table. This is a buffet breakfast."

"Sure." she did as asked.

"I was planning we'd go to Sierra Mijas, my grandparents heard I have friends over so after we've gone to see the sights there, they will prepare a lunch for us..." he explained quietly, hearing Bryan snore over the  sound of sizzling pan, a feat of its own magnitude.

"Oh, that's nice. I just hope others are okay with it, too..."

"I hope that too, but I think they might be interested. The views are quite something. Sure, it's nothing like in China or in Russia or even in Japan, but it's different."

"Yes and I'm quite sure at least Hilary and Mariah are interested."

"Yeah. I really don't mind, if Bryan and Ozuma want to stay and train..."

"We'll see."

Just then Ozuma came in from outside, a towel on his shoulders, wearing shorts and a pair of old-looking sneakers. "Oh, morning..."

"Morning. Where were you? Thought you were still sleeping," Miguel offered the Chinese a smile. He had nothing against the guy, he was mostly quiet, unless he honestly had something to say.

"Jogging, looking around. I didn't wake you guys up, did I?"

"No, I woke up out of habit half an hour ago. We should wake the others rather soon for breakfast. Are you up to go to Sierra Mijas? My grandparents invited us for lunch after we tour around the village?"

"Sure, I don't have other plans." he answered immediately, wiping sweat. "I'll take a shower and wake up Bryan..."

"Yeah, maybe it's a good idea you wake him up, I noticed in the hotel back then, that only Tala and Kai seemed to be morning people, Bryan looked... not too pleased to be up at 8AM. Mathilda, mind to go wake up the girls? Tell them to get good walking shoes and bring the sunblock too."

"I was about to..." the fairy smiled and was already going upstairs. Hilary was first one as Mathilda knocked her door and peeked in. "Hil?"

"Mmmhhnh? Oh, mornin... How long have I slept?" Hilary mumbled, rubbing her eyes and barely making up to sitting position on her fourth attempt.

"Pretty long... Breakfast is almost ready."

"Oh, right. No more Sangria for me..."

"Yup. Um, do you have good shoes for walking? Miguel wants to take us for a little trip..."

"Yeah, I have sturdier sandals with me..." she stumbled out of the bed and into her large bag, where she kept her clothes and shoes, pulling out a pair of red sandals.

"Good. Maybe we'll eat lunch at Miguel's grandparents' place today... They wanted to meet his friends, too."

"Wow, the Spanish sure are friendly and social. This will be an interesting day as well," Hilary said while pulling day clothes on, the same summer dress she wore yesterday and she already put on her sandals and took her favorite summer hat from the separate box she had brought along.

"Bought this from Egypt, it's soooooooo gorgeous,” she gushed, flaunting it.

"Oh, looks very nice." Mathilda replied with a smile. "Let's hope the wind won't blow it away..."

"Same, now that you mentioned it. Hmm, I was sure I had elastic string... ha! This came with it!" she showed thin, white elastic yarn and managed to get it attached to the hat. "Now it'll stay."

"Good. We should wake up Mariah... I think the breakfast is ready soon..."

"Alright. I'm up and awake now and ready to roll!"

"I'll go ahead then..."

"Yup. Because I need to go to the bathroom..."

"Okay..." the fairy went ahead, knocking carefully and eventually, peeking in. She gasped when she found her friend sleeping against the wall by the door. She knelt next to her to shake her gently. "Mariah? Wake up..."

The Chinese murmured something and slowly opened her eyes. Mathilda didn't know what to do. "Mariah? Are you okay?"

"Yeah... I must have... dozed here... Ouch..." her shoulders and neck ached, not even mentioning her bum.

"You're sure? You haven't slept in your bed..."

"Yeah... sorry, Mattie... I... I think I drank too much Sangria, you know..."she told white lies, knowing why she had fallen asleep there.

"Oh, okay... Need help or can you get up?"

"Thanks..."

The German pulled her up with Mariah's own help. "Breakfast is ready, come when you're done..."

"Sure... I'll change and visit the bathroom..." She wiped her eyes and yawned, then started to look for other clothes. _‘Luckily Mattie didn't seem to notice my jeans... It was... stupid of me...’_ Mariah thought to herself, changing quickly to clean undies and pulled on a yellow top and grey shorts, meeting up with Hilary by the bathroom door.

"Morning, Mariah! We are going somewhere nice today, walking shoes on!"

"Ouch... morning... could you turn the volume down a little, please?"

"...sorry!" the Japanese toned down, looking at least a bit less haggard compared to Mariah.

"Yeah... I must be looking like a ghost, huh?"

"Like you had a rough night."

"Yeah... well... nothing what a face wash can't fix, right?"

"Don't worry. Now, go ahead, I'm smelling delicious breakfast."

"Same... I'll meet you guys soon..." she smiled shortly and disappeared inside the bathroom, looking herself at the mirror again. _‘Oh God... What am I gonna do with him?’_ she thought to herself, desperation raising its ugly head.

Downstairs, Bryan was still snoring up a storm. Until Ozuma came to wake him up, jostling his bed with his foot. "Bryan, time to get up..."

"Graaah... what... is it morning already..." came heavily accented slur.

"It's almost 11 am..."

"Huh? My clock says... oh, it's out of battery... do I have time for shower?"

"Short. Food is ready alright..."

"Ok... I just want the sand out of my hair and asscrack..." the Russian managed to get up and search for a towel, before lumbering past Ozuma in his boxers, towel dragging against the floor.

Ozuma got ready to hear some screams...

Miguel snorted when he saw Bryan trudge towards bathroom and Hilary was just coming down the stairs. This warranted earplugs.

"DAMNIT BRYAN! Some decency! There are ladies in here!" the Japanese screeched as soon as she caught a glimpse of the Russian in his underwear.

Miguel tried not to laugh when the Japanese launched into a tirade in Japanese while Bryan just kept going to the bathroom, not hearing anything. Mathilda surely blushed beet red.

Mariah sighed in the bathroom. "It's like a zoo out there already..." she brushed her hair quickly and made a quick ponytail after brushing her teeth and washing up her face and her creaminess. The thought and feels of last night at the beach made her dizzy. _‘Yeah sure... It was heavenly... but why him of all guys?! Not that I hate him... but...’_ she smacked her own cheek. _‘Snap out of it! He just wanted a fuck, that's all...’_ her cheek had a red mark on it now, but Mariah let it be and went to fetch her shoes and stuff she thought she would need.

Hilary was grumbling as she took herself orange juice and this and that from the various pots.  "Damn Russians, no manners whatsoever..."

"Well, he's not a morning person... And not very shy,” Miguel commented and made sure they had everything.

"Hey guys..." Mariah finally came downstairs, looking otherwise pretty as ever except the red cheek and something which made her seem more mature than just a teenager.

"Morning to you too. Did you sleep good?" Miguel asked while taking another glass of orange juice with his salad.

"Sort of..." she smiled and sat down, noticing the two other guys were missing, until Ozuma came from his room.

The two Chinese just nodded to each other as a good morning.

"He didn't at least kill you..." the Spaniard stated upon seeing the Saint Shield.

"Nah, he'd miss me by the time he would need a training partner."

"I'm guessing. Fuengirola has a Beyblade Park, I'm the only one in Torremolinos who blades, by the way, so if you want to hit up bladers, it’s Fuengirola trip."

"Wow, I thought there'd be more by now..." Mathilda was surprised, looking at him wide-eyed while bringing more fruits to the table.

"They are mostly in Madrid and Barcelona where the BBA's Spanish branch office is situated. This is mostly tourist area, the population actually doubles for months at a time."

Bryan just came back from the shower, this time at least towel over his hips and as he went to the room he was occupying, they all saw a large falcon tattoo covering his upper back, as they had speculated yesterday, only partially obscuring the old whip marks on his back.

Mariah just had a bite of her banana and seeing her last night Russian lover in only a towel and his tattoo made her wet again and bite her lip. "Ah... damn..." she tasted blood in her mouth.

"You ok?" Hilary turned to Mariah.

"Yea, just bit myself accidently."

"Owie..." the Japanese cringed.

"I'm fine, don't worry." Except she felt extremely ready for another round of sex.

"Do you need an ice cube for that?" Miguel asked, being a good host.

"Huh? Oh, no no. I'm fine, really."

"Good. Does anyone need ice for their drinks?"

"I might..." Bryan said from the door, when he was coming back, in burgundy shorts and a green teeshirt.

"Sure. I'll get some from the freezer, I'll be right back," Miguel said and went for the main house.

Mathilda was talking with Hilary about something, Mariah just trying her best not to show she was bothered. Bryan yawned and smiled at Mariah, before getting some salad for breakfast, taking his sweet time at choosing what bread to eat and what fish with it.

Mariah blushed and smiled back briefly, managing to keep her mouth shut before sighing. _‘Damn you... why you have be so... hot...’_ she quickly took an apple to eat, trying to keep her mouth busy so she wouldn't need to talk.

Ozuma didn't need any explanation for this kind of acting, reading people fully well just from watching. Bryan knew by the time he made it sit down, that Ozuma knew.

"Could have used you for a morning run..." Ozuma stated then, getting some salad and tomato on his sandwich.

"Sorry, fell asleep early in the morning, I had to reorganize my photos, my album broke..." He took a bite. "Next morning then."

"Deal... if you get some sleep before it..."

"Well, if I don't go out hunting some booze, then I can get some sleep... What was for today?"

"I'll let Miguel tell himself..."

Mariah could have dug herself underground by now.

"Ah, yeah, about that..." Miguel said as he came with a cup full of ice cubes. "My grandparents invited us all for a lunch in their casa in the village of Mijas. It's up in the mountain, Sierra Mijas and there are some sights I'd like to take you to see, since none of you are Roman Catholics, I thought seeing some shrines and churches would be interesting."

Bryan shrugged. "Never seen one."

"You're Greek Catholic, aren't you?"

"I guess, haven’t gone to church much. Once maybe... not sure about it, I was living in the streets by the age of 5..."

"Ah. But you must have been babtized, so..."

"Point." The Russian shrugged again.

"Are we going to leave soon?" Ozuma asked then, making himself a cool drink at the same time.

"As soon as everyone's ready, but I'd recommend Bryan to hurry up a little."

The Russian nodded and managed to finish up his breakfast rather quickly.

"Does everyone have sunblock? We will be going there during the hottest time of the day, sadly, but better put sunblock while in the bus so you don't burn. Bryan, Mathilda and Hilary, you have very light skin, so..."

"Now I know what I forgot. The sunblock..." Hilary facepalmed.

They hadn't burned yesterday, thanks for it being past 4PM when they went to the beach.

"I have..." Mariah showed her bottle she took from her purse.

"Great, is it a strong block?"

"Strongest..."

Mariah herself had a nicely tanned skin, but she didn't want to get any darker.

"Ah, Kami-sama. I was kinda worried yesterday, but the sun wasn't that high anymore. I'll put that on right away."

"Sure, go ahead." she gave the bottle to her friend.

"Scars don't really burn... but I guess wouldn't hurt to use it..." Bryan went to get his, Tala had bought him some just in case.

"Mattie? Do you need some" Miguel asked.

"I have a bottle, but it's not that strong..."

"I think I have something strong too. Other trick is to use a thin scarf over the shoulders."

"Yeah, I can use the scarf Mariah gave me..." she smiled and looked at her friend. "Sure, and you too can borrow my bottle. Ozu, you're good?"

"Yeah, I'll bother you or Bry for it then..."

"If you can reach for it.." Bryan said, when he came back with his shoulder bag carrying his camera, the Blitzkrieg Boys cap on his head. "Is there a place where I can buy cheap sunglasses from?"

"Uh, yeah, near the bus station is one. We should have time. Everyone armed with good shoes, sunblock, scarves, hats?" Miguel asked, pulling a shirt on and putting sunglasses on, taking a light blue cap to pull over his messy hair. "Ah, almost forgot my wallet. The bus ticket is four euros to Mijas..." he said as he trotted to his room. He almost forgot to change his pants as well.

They left soon, leaving Esperanza to guard the guesthouse, as they headed for the bus station under the midday sunshine, getting some shelter from the tall buildings. As soon as they were in the station, Bryan made a beeline for the stand with sunglasses. He managed to find and purchase a pair just as the bus to Mijas came to the station and Miguel told the driver to wait a moment.

Mariah was sitting with Hilary, Mathilda with Miguel and Ozuma alone.

"Those look good," Miguel commented when Bryan made it to the bus and got himself a ticket.

"There was no mirror to check them from, but at least they were meant for guys..." the Russian muttered and plopped himself next to Ozuma.

"Almost forgot to warn, the mountain goes high enough to make your ears possible feel a little blocked, but you'll get used to it."

"Mariah and I are from the mountains... It's surprising Bry didn't get the mountain sickness..." Ozuma pointed back, then taking a good position to sit and relax.

 

The road was serpentine and judging from the looks on Bryan and Hilary's faces, they weren't too keen on that part of the sight. Bryan did take some pics anyway, of the sights and of them as a group. He was clearly on a lighter mood. Mariah was just gazing outside from the window as she sat closer to it. Mathilda held Miguel's hand and hoped they would survive from this bus trip. Ozuma was on the brink of taking another nap.

SNAP.

Bryan took a pic of snoozing Ozuma.  "Gotcha."

"Yeah?" he couldn't care less. "Got my good side, too?"

"I think so. You look so fucking dashing..."

"Nice you finally noticed..."

Mariah heard the two joking and huffed. "Jerks..."

"...heard that..." Bryan commented.

"Selective hearing..." she rubbed it off with that, still looking outside. Her core was still wet, but luckily she had put some paper for cover. His voice and the bumps on the roads didn't help her situation at all.

"...sheesh..." he mumbled and put the newly developed photo to his bag. "When is this ride gonna end? One more road like that and I'm gonna hurl..."

"Not too far, we are going to Mijas Pueblo."

One bump made the whole bus jump, making Mathilda almost jump on Miguel's lap. Mariah didn't approve that either. "God, these roads..."

"I think the few rainy days made this road worse than before, it hasn't been this bumpy a month ago... There's the bus station... if you can call it that."

The bus finally pulled to a stop and them and the few tourists and locals filed out. They all looked a little worse to wear from the bus trip.  "Gah, that was like being in the bus while Tyson's grandpa drives. And I don't know where he got his license from..." Hilary said, disgruntled.

"It has been better. Now, I can give you a little tour before we visit the Virgin of the Rock, it's a shrine of Virgin Mary, dating back from before the Moors took over Andalusia. I think we could take a burro taxi to my grandparent's place later."

This made Bryan look up from where he was leaning against a sign, taking gulps of air. "Seriously? A DONKEY taxi?"

As if on que, a small, two people carriage with a driver went by, pulled by a donkey.

"Oooookay. That was new."

"Of course they smell a little, but you get used to it."

"Um, no offense, but I'll pass. I'll rather walk." Mariah replied immediately.

Hilary looked stoked by the prospect. "How much is it? I think it should be worth a shot."

"Riding a donkey is 10€, carriage is 15€ and just a photo with the donkey is 2€."

"I'm too big for that..." the Russian mumbled, seeing the size of the carriages.

"I'm not forcing anybody. Is everybody alright after the bumpier-than-ever road?"

Bryan simply nodded, Hilary too.

"Could have fallen asleep..." Ozuma said, Mariah rolling her eyes. "Still alive... I guess..."

"Was afraid a bit..." Mathilda admitted, but felt safe with Miguel by her side.

"That road is scarier in the bus than in a normal car, but my parents weren't home..."

"Do they know we're here?"

"I promised we'd be there by 3PM, so we have three hours to roam around. Now, shall we?" No one argued against so they followed their host, Mathilda walking by Miguel's side, holding hands with him.

 

Miguel introduced them to places, took them to best sights, made sure they all had fun. It was nearing 3PM, when he was leading them to the outskirts of the village, towards the popular hiking area.

"Those who love hiking, there are different paths to choose where you wanna trek. Aaaaand here we are, welcome to my grandparents' casa. Perdita and Juan Carlos Garcia Lavalier."

All the houses in the village were white, including this, the low white stone fence was covered with vines from the inside of the yard. It had only one floor and terracotta tiled roof. Miguel pushed open the gate.

_"Abuelos! Soy yo, Miguel y mis amigos!"_

_"Miguel! Mi pequeño!"_ Miguel's grandmother was an old lady with grey stripes in her dark hair and her face had crinkles from smiling a lot.

_"Abuela, son mis amigos, Mathilda, Mariah, Hilary, Ozuma y Bryan. Usted no recuerda, que Bryan no come piña?"_

_"Si si!_ Come, eat!" she hugged them all, which was awkward for Bryan, who was good two heads taller than the tiny granny.

Mariah felt happier now and wished her grandmother was still alive.

 

The lunch was a joyful feast. Miguel's grandfather spoke more English and entertained their guests with stories and jokes and before they knew it, he had pulled out a guitar.

_"Abuelo, ¿En serio? La guitarra?"_

_"Si!_ _Tus amigos_ not know _canciones españoles,_ need to teach! Hear! See!"

"I'm sorry guys... They sure know how to make a fiesta out of siesta. He was a musician once, so..." Miguel's cheeks burned red out of embarrassment.

"It's okay, let him play. Please, señor." Mathilda wanted to hear, smiling kindly and happily.

Bryan shrugged and Hilary bounced a little on her seat, hand bumping against Ozuma's thigh as the Chinese sat next to her. Ozuma didn't mind this and let her be there.

Juan Carlos was soon playing and singing in Spanish, with Perdita taking the castanets and dancing to her best abilities. It was a comical sight of two 70-something elderly people going off like that.

Mathilda was enjoying nonetheless, Mariah smiling and clapping her hands in sync with the rhythm. Ozuma just smiled and listened to the acoustics.

Bryan took few photos after asking from Miguel, would his grandparents possibly mind him taking photos. He also took a picture of Mariah, not forgetting the others either, but made sure he got a good picture of her.

It would have been even nicer to dance to this music or so Mathilda thought.

 _"Miguel? Debemos enseñar a tus amigos,"_ Perdita said suddenly. _"Chicas, vienen aquí."_

"She wants to teach you some steps. Don't ler her hunched back and short stature deceive you."

"Whaa? I have two left feet, I'm not much of a dancer..." Hilary said, eyes wide.

"I'll come..." Mathilda bounced up.

"Mariah, you too... you can dance..." Ozuma said, having seen her dance. "Alright..." she smiled and actually felt like chilling out by dancing.

"Go on, Hil, it'll be fun," Miguel encouraged the Japanese while going to get a tambourine from the wall. "I can't sing, but I learned this when I was a kid." Miguel easily grabbed on the rhythm, settling for the traditional fast pace.

Mathilda was following grandmother's steps whereas Mariah danced to the beat and could have been fooled from a pro. Hilary was trying, but dancing and gracefulness weren't her virtues obviously. Ozuma felt like helping the Japanese and he got up. "Care to dance with me?"

"I keep screwing up the steps for this one, so... Yeah."

"Just listen the music and follow my lead..." he knew some moves, to everyone's surprise.

Bryan's attention was completely on Mariah however. Mariah even came to snatch her scarf, mixing it into the dancing like she had danced all her life. She actually enjoyed this feeling to the fullest. It felt like - freedom. Surely she was borrowing Hilary's scarf. It took a moment for Hilary even realize Mariah had taken her scarf, but she was so focused on trying to get the steps right, she brushed it off. Miguel couldn't sit still either and went to dance and play with Mathilda, leaving Bryan sitting alone. When they tried to get him to join, he simply shook his head.

He wasn't much of a dancer and he was pretty much tone deaf, so he couldn't even catch the rhythm enough to clap properly. The animated lunch had turned into a fiesta and Bryan was half expecting their neighbors bursting in with more instruments and they all would soon be dancing in the street.

Mariah returned the scarf while dancing, having the time of her life. For once no one told her to stop and act with dignity and pride.

The Russian knew it that Mariah had a wilder side she wanted to let loose, he had witnessed it last night. He had the same yearning, but it only got out in the beydish, it was the only way he was taught to let his emotions go wild. Maybe sex was a good second, but still.

They danced for a long time and laughter filled the house right after. Ozuma had surpassed himself by really dancing and also teaching Hilary to dance. Mathilda had had fun and Mariah was on the 9th cloud. She eventually came to sit next to Bryan, not even remembering her previous state of body and mind.

"It turned into a party all of a sudden," Bryan laughed and looked at the photos he was waiting for to develop.

"...and how fun it was..." Mariah smiled and leaned against his side.

"Looked like it. I need to buy more polaroid sheets for these two weeks, I guess. And I need more albums."

"I can help..." she smiled her sweetest.

"Thanks..." he smiled back while fanning the developing pictures gently with already developed photos.

"Can I see them?"

"Sure. These are ready, I'm still waiting these 8..." he handed a stack he had taken since they had gotten to the bus.

"These are nice..." she admired them, still leaning against him gently.

Mathilda noticed this and couldn't help, but smile too. From her point of view, they looked like a couple.

"Mattie?" Miguel asked.

"Look..." she whispered and pointed to the two looking at photos together and so closely.

"Oh..."

"Maybe they were out last night like we did..." she spoke quietly, liking what she saw.

"So the note said, Bryan had written on it that they too were out. He's what, 19 so he can get to places... and Mariah looks older than in her teens."

Meanwhile Mariah was contently there with Bryan, now looking at the newer photos. "Oh, that's me..." she blushed, yet smiling.

"You were awesome dancer. Well, like I understand it, but anyway."

"Aw..."  she pushed his side gently, yet gave him a smooch on his cheek. "Thank you..."

He just gave a lopsided smile.

That was when Mariah remembered her morning difficulties, but let them be. It would be alright if he did not ask her anything about it.

"Hopefully I can get to shopping tomorrow..."

"Yeah... want me to join you then?"

"If you want. Maybe we'd find the albums faster that way."

"Sure..." she just was there, half smiling, almost in his arms.

Miguel's granny leaned in to her grandson and asked: _"Are those two a couple?"_

 _"I don't know..."_ he replied in their native, quietly. _"Bryan speaks Spanish, so watch out..."_

They were there like just like a couple, the others looking at them. "Get a room already..." Ozuma broke the bubble then, smirking like a smartass he was. He knew they both liked each other even though Bryan and Mariah themselves didn't.

"Oh go jerk off..." Bryan replied, resisting the urge to flip the bird.

Miguel then glanced at the clock. "The last bus leaves in a half an hour, we really should leave..."

They had danced the whole day and evening and it was now 6:30PM, The last bus back to Torremolinos would be leaving soon.

"It was very fun, you can come again!" Juan Carlos said while putting away his guitar.

"We will." most of the group said and wished them goodbyes for now before returning.

"Is anybody hungry? Or... " Miguel came to second thoughts, remembering that the bus ride was going to be rather... rough.

He pulled Mathilda to sit with him again.

And she glomped his side, hugging him. Ozuma sat down before Hilary, Bryan or Mariah, looking forward to see how they were going to sit this time after the visit.

Bryan didn't feel like sitting next to Ozuma, besides, Hilary had a look in her eyes, that she wanted to sit next to the Saint Shield.

He knew this and let her come there.

Mariah wasn't that high up with her spirit any longer, but sat beside the Russian nonetheless, starting to feel the same as in the morning.

"That... was quite a party..." Bryan muttered and tried not to look outside as the bus began to head down the mountain.

"I could have taken the window seat if you feel sick..."

"Wanna switch? I can deal with mountains and all... but this road... is making me feel off..."

"Sure..." they somehow managed to switch their seats but Mariah almost got Bryan to her lap as the bus jumped again.

"Wait... I ask the driver... _están los caminos de montaña a menudo esto rotos ?"_

 _"¿Eh ? No, sólo después de la lluvia fuerte."_ the driver glanced the rear vie mirror _. "¿Se siente enfermo?"_

_"Un poco..."_

_"Voy a tratar de tener cuidado."_

_"Gracias..."_ Bryan leaned back.

"What did you say to him?" Mariah asked, still trying to regain herself from earlier.

"Asking are roads always this shit. He said he'd take it easier, before I throw up..."

"Right..."

"I can take pretty much anything else but this bumpy..."

"Noticed..."

He closed his eyes and attemptedto ignore the things going around him. Mariah just tried to ignore the fact she wanted to care for Bryan... the fact she had fallen for him. It wasn't easy there at the moment, but she just gazed outside again.

Hilary stretched and rolled her ankles. "Where did you learn to dance like that?" she asked Ozuma.

"I've seen things... let's just say that."

"Ooo, being cryptic, huh?"

"Am I always? ...Need a rub for your ankles?"

"Or a soak in a hot water..."

"I could rub first... You'll have time to relax later..."

"Ah..." she blushed. "There's no really need..."

"If you say so..."

She was trying to keep from sighing at her feet, maybe she should have accepted, but she called upon what little patience she had garnered through the trips with Tyson. Ozuma just tried to relax again, knowing the Japanese would have needed his help.

Miguel smiled, when Mathilda snuggled up against him, almost on his lap.

"Thanks for taking us to your grandparents... They were lovely."

"I noticed granny eyeing us, she might be suspecting we're more than friends... I didn't dare to say anything yet..."

"Oh... why?"

"Wasn't sure if you want my family know this soon. Oh, driver put on music..." he smiled when he heard Y Viva España start to play from the bus' radio system. It was one of the songs his abuelos had played and sang.

"...I wouldn't have minded..."

"Well, we get chances. Also... wanted to tell my parents first. What about yours?"

"...They know I like you..."

"Oh, well, it's good then. How are your legs, you danced quite a lot?"

"They're fine... just a little bit aching, but fine..."

He knew that if his abuelos had been told they were really a new couple, he was certain Mathilda would had left carrying a box containing his abuela's old flamenco dress, the least.

"If you want, we could visit them again... before we have to leave..." Mathilda suggested, actually wanting to see his grandparents again.

"Of course. Once everyone is more familiar with Torremolinos, we could go out more separate, hey, guys? I know a place where we could get you Torremolinos and Costa Del Sol maps. I think padre can bring you all a copy from work tomorrow," he let the others know as well, before snuggling back with Mathilda.

He was a little ashamed to admit, but he had forgotten to get them all maps.

"...I could tell my parents... that I'd like to stay for a bit longer..." she said a little later, blushing while being hugged by her Spaniard.

"Wow, you'd really do it? You had an open ticket?"

"Yes... I'd love to stay... with you."

Mariah could hear the two lovebirds cuddling, making her sadder since all she had there was a half awake half asleep Russian. One particularly jarring bump jolted Bryan awake.

"Oh fuck..." he was startled and accidentally put his hand on Mariah's thigh when trying to get something steady surface to catch his bearings.

"Not my fault..." she said, lifting her leg to cross them.

"...sorry..." he quickly pulled his hand away, trying to find a good position and stay awake. They didn't have that long of a distance left. Mariah wanted to cry, but bursting into tears there and then would have been a catastrophe. Instead she just tried to bear the rest of the trip and keep it calm.

Bryan was yawning, missing his bed. As the bus stopped and they got out, Mariah was the last to follow the group back. But the first to go upstairs.


	6. Las Perlas

Miguel's parents were talking with a young man at the yard.

"Miguel? You have a pool? How come we didn't see it earlier?" Hilary stopped on her tracks.

"Oh, it was covered, we were waiting for the pool cleaner. Looks like the pool season is open for me. It's too hot to hit the gym during summer, so I swim a lot." The pool cleaner waved to Miguel as he left.

"What's up with Mariah?" she asked and looked at Bryan like it was his fault.

"What? I didn't do anything..."

Ozuma's look was enough comment from him as he passed them while going inside.

Mariah had taken off her shoes and was now lying on her guest bed, eyes closed but otherwise awake. _‘It's my own fault... and mine alone... he's not to blame...’_

Bryan heaved a sigh as he headed inside after Hilary. "...should've stayed with the guy..."

"Whaaaa? You've dated a guy?"

He grimaced, Hilary hadn't been that far after all. "One night thing, he offered to stay, but I kicked him out."

"Who was it?"

"Like you'd know him, mind to, I'm tired..."

"You're just full of surprises..." Hilary was left staring, before she dashed upstairs, knocking on Mariah's door. "...hey?"

The Chinese didn't answer, lying there her back towards the door.

"Mariah?"

"What?" she asked then, not much caring to have company at the moment.

"Ah... just thought to ask if you wanna talk, but um... I'll just go..." Hilary slunk back to her own room.

 _‘Oh great... might as well get my ticket changed and leave...’_ she sighed and buried her face into a pillow. _‘If I don't have to... I'll stay here the rest of the day...’_

Outside, Miguel was talking with his parents, finally telling them that he and Mathilda were seeing each other.

Mathilda had gone to rest for a while since everyone seemed to go straight into their rooms. The thing was, she wasn't in her own but Miguel's room. His scent made her fall asleep peacefully, leaving a sweet smile on her lips.

Miguel's parents were glad to hear the news and hugged their son, they would have even hugged her several times hadn't she already gone inside.

When Miguel returned to his temporary room, he was surprised to see Mathilda sleeping on his bed. There was barely room enough for two, but he changed into his sleeping pants and managed to get into the bed, arranging her sleeping form so she slept partially on top of him. She was so light he wasn't bothered by her.

The German slept there for an hour before waking up peacefully, blushing red as she realized where she had been.

Miguel had dozed off at this point. Seeing him sleep, Mathilda kissed him goodnight and pulled the light blanket on him before leaving to her own room. She left a note for him with a drawn heart.

_' Sorry I accidentally fell asleep on your bed. Thanks for letting me rest a while. Ich liebe dich = I love you <3 Mattie. '_

 

Despite his tiredness, Bryan was back outside, sitting by the pool, feet in the water. Miguel's mother had brought him a drink and some grapes, saying they were good for heartaches. Trust a married woman see straight through a young man's heart. Her only wish was that she wouldn't find him drowned in the pool by morning, which he gladly agreed upon, he might have been suicidal times, but he was too terrified of water to even think of killing himself by drowning.

Mariah had slept for a while and woken up, now changed in a long and light lilac dress for going to the beach. She was stopped at the door as the Russian was coming back in.

They both froze.

"Hey... you're still up." Mariah looked at him, a bit worried. This time she had braided her hair and was now twirling the end nervously.

"...yeah... sat by the pool, had to promise not to drown... snacked... got a... mojito..." he mumbled, knowing he must look like a living dead.

"Okay... is something bothering you?"

"...nothing?" he offered, but he knew she was not buying it for a second. "...everything..."

"It's my fault, isn't it?" she asked calmly, knowing she was at least partially the reason.

"...kinda..." he admitted, looking away.

"I'm sorry..."

He just shrugged, not sure how he was supposed to respond to that.

"I can leave back home... it's not a problem."

"Why?"

"...So you don't need to feel bad because of me," she spoke calmly, already making her way out of the house.

"...Mariah... I just..." he closed the door quietly after letting the cat in. "I don't know... where we stand in this situation... was it just one night stand or is this gonna be just a two week fuckaround... I don't know..."

"Does it matter? You wouldn't be able to see me after this anyway..."

"I know... just... wanted to... wanted to know how you feel about it...Hanging around with you is nice and all... This doesn't have to be awkward, it just bothers the others in the end as well."

"I was bothered the whole day..." she admitted fairly and straightly. "But when we were looking at the pictures... I liked the moment."

"It's like... nothing really had happened, yet..." he trailed off.

"Maybe... I felt... like there was just you and me..." she smiled, cheeks burning hot even if her blush didn't show. Her heart was beating for him too at calm pace.

He gave a small smile and looked down at his bare feet and the cup of grapes he was still holding in his hand.

"Well... you wish to go to bed, I guess..." she said then, continuing her walk towards the door.

"Might be a good idea... I'm rather awake now, but dunno what happens, when it actually hits... Are you going to stay? Until next week?" he asked quietly before she could reach the door after she walked past him.

"...If you want, then I will."

"...it'd be nice..." Bryan said just before she closed the door.

She walked slowly to the gate, but didn't go to the beach but by the pool, sitting down on the same spot Bryan had been on. After rolling the hem up enough, Mariah put her feet into the water, watching the surface and the lights within the pool.

He had to let Esperanza out again, the cat looking at him oddly, before he could return to his bed. He felt a little better, but as soon as he was lying down, the tiredness hit him and he was out cold within minutes.

 

Mariah wasn't there for long before going to bed herself. Still she was there again in the morning, wearing the same dress with sunglasses and the straw hat.

Bryan was also up rather early, having woken up to Esperanze having crept to his room and attempting to catch a fly. He had his sleeping shorts and a rumpled, wine red tank on, when he came outside after brushing his teeth. He was surprised to see Mariah there again. He came to sit next to her with his water bottle.

"...buenos días..."

"Oh... hola."

"Hope you did go to bed eventually..." he mumbled while opening his bottle.

"I did... just came back some time ago."

"Good... The darn cat woke me up, I hadn't closed my door like I thought and she was jumping on and off of me while trying to catch a fly."

"Just tried to catch it for you..." she replied in the same calm voice like last the night.

Bryan snorted and took a sip. "Wanna hit the shops today?"

"Sure. I've got nothing to do..."

They were interrupted by Miguel's father, who brought them cold chocolate milks and a plate filled with assorted goodies.

_"Buenos días, los jóvenes. Aduí es el desayuno para ustedes dos. Churros y Magdalenas. No sabía lo hace usted bebe café..."_

"Uh, I'm guessing you're not a coffee drinker?" Bryan asked, turning to Mariah.

"I can try..." she smiled and nodded for Miguel's father.

"He would have brought us coffee otherwise. Um... _bebo a veces.._." Bryan replied slowly, a little unsure of did he get everything correct. _"...se podría tratar de probar algunos..."_

"Want me bring? One cup?"

_"Sí, por favor... que... sería bueno."_

The older man simply nodded and left back inside, passing his wife, who was taking breakfast supplies for the guest house.

"It feels like we're in five star hotel... I'm not... used to this kind of treatment."

"Me neither. Spanish seem to be very... hospitable... but then again, so are Russians... I guess."

Mariah just smiled and pulled her feet up from the pool, hem up enough flash her panties for the Russian to see for a short moment before she dropped the hem down and crossed her legs.

"Heeeey..."

"I didn't mean to do that, you perv..." she said, but smiled for him nonetheless. Her panties were light pink, light enough to almost see through.

"As if... You ain't as innocent as many think you are..." he smirked.

"But you like it, don't you..." she replied, leaning closer to him.

"Well, yeah..."

They were soon interrupted by the promised coffee.

"Uh, gracias." Bryan only got a nod and a wink as a reply, before Miguel's parents seemingly left for work. Mariah saw that too and laughed as they were far behind the gate.

"...We're so obvious here to them..." And it didn't bother her at all.

"Duh. I'm not used to being seeing this obvious! Do I have a sign over my head or something?"

"No..." she smiled and moved right beside him. "So... first this, then to the shops... and then what?"

"I don't actually know... but we could claim to have a siesta, if the others wanna go somewhere..." he trailed off.

"Sure... and if you want, you can have..."

"That's why I said claim... heads up, others have seemingly same idea of sitting by the pool..." he saw the others come to outsides with plates and glasses, coming to sit by the pool too.

"Morning to you too," Miguel smiled. "Enjoying your traditional Spanish breakfast?"

"You could say so..." Bryan snorted. "With a twist of Chinese..." he added quietly, before testing if the coffee was still too hot.

Mariah just smiled, staying there where she was. _‘Maybe this is why I like him... wish he did too...’_

"Hold on, this is traditional? It can hardly be called a breakfast!" Hilary exclaimed.

"Usually Spanish eat big lunch at 2PM, so no need for big breakfast, but you can eat snacks or tapas if you can't handle the wait."

Mariah tasted the coffee, swallowing few times after. "Yea, no, sorry..."

"It's ok, it's not for everyone. Ian can't handle his coffee, but Kai, Tala and Spence practically live on it," Bryan said quietly.

"Drink from that spot and get a indirect kiss..." she whispered and got up. "I'll get some fruits... Is Mattie awake yet?"

"She should be, I thought I heard a shower running, but not sure," Hilary answered while tasting a churro.

"Oh, okay... Need something?" she asked from Bryan before going.

"Bring me an apple?"

"One now and two more later?" she asked, knowing he'd understand her tease.

"Ssssssuuuuuure...."

"Okay..." she laughed and paid a visit back inside the guest house.

Mariah took three apples and came back, one in her mouth. The Russian snorted while taking a bite out of the magdalena muffin.

"Here, one now, one for a later snack..."

"Gotcha."

"Me too..." she winked and kept eating her own.

Miguel watched the two and shook his head while smiling. He didn't have a long time for that as Mathilda came out of the house, in thin sleeved white top and violet shorts. "Morgen..." she greeted in German, coming to sit next to Miguel.

Mariah made a silent note: the fairy didn't wear any bra under that top.

"Buenos días..." he gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Oh..." it made her smile. "Did you sleep well?"

"Yes, and you?"

"Good... but better with you..." she whispered the rest, telling the truth.

"Thank you for leaving the note."

"Für dich, natürlich Alles Gut." she answered and dared to kiss him in front of all.

Even Bryan smiled at the sight.

Miguel himself looked rather pleased with the situation.

"Very good, Mattie..." Mariah cheered, smiling for the two. Mathilda blushed, but was braver than usual.

"You are the cutest!" Hilary giggled and drew a heart in the air. "Hey... where’s Mr. X?"

The hunk had been on longer run than before, just coming in through the gate, sans shirt, abs covered in sweat. "Oh, now I know..." the Japanese said and quickly wiped the corner of her mouth, when the cold chocolate milk nearly ran down to her pink top.

"Seriously..." Bryan muttered. "Wake me up next time, dude..."

"Thought you had better things to do..." he said, briefly looking at Mariah then back. "Did I miss something?"

"Other than two couples being cutesy, no," Hilary put it bluntly.

"Oh, actually nothing then. Want something from the house, Hil? I'll take a quick shower and bring when I come back..."

"For me? Uh, nothing really, thanks anyway!" The Japanese was clearly pleased of all the attention she was getting.

"No problem." Ozuma nodded and gave her one of his rare smiles before going inside.

"He was such an ass when we first met him, but I guess he ain't that bad... Like Bryan turned out to be pretty alright, didn't he, Mariah?" Hilary asked.

"No, he's still a jerk..." she joked and spoke half the truth. "But he's alright." Honestly she loved him, just as he was.

"I'm right here, ya know..."

"I know..." Mariah smiled and gave him a smooch on his cheek. "I'm sorry..." She did mind it a bit, not being able to tell her true feelings.

Bryan put his half eaten churro down, he found them not really to his liking. Mariah felt bad of her words now, fearing she had made the Russian angry.

"Should we head downtown?" he asked Mariah, having finished his share of the breakfast and the apple.

"Yup... I'm ready, got my purse and all..." she got up, really regretting her sayings.

"Alright. I go get some proper clothes on. Something wrong?"

"I'll... tell you later. I'll wait here."

"Ok. I'll be back in five..."

"Yeah." she nodded, waiting by the pool as she promised.

It didn't take long for Bryan to return, polaroid camera and the bag with him.  "I got everything..." he said when he put on his sunglasses and the cap. "We are going for shopping. I think we can find our way back, if not by memory, then by asking."

"Alright, sorry I forgot the maps again. Have fun!" Miguel called after them.

Mariah waved for the girls and walked by his side. "Hey... I'm really sorry... It was stupid of me to say things like that..."

"It's ok, really. I know it was a joke."

"And you make me apologize for nothing, thanks a lot... anyway... you're great... at least to me."

"I'm not always an asshole..."

"No, you're not."

 

They walked down the street side by side, surely looking like a couple even if they didn't hold hands.

"So, albums... How many pics you have now?"

"Overall, over a hundred, usually the albums can take... 50? Not sure, actually. Hey, do you think we could find a... what the hell is it called. The place where they take photos and sell frames and stuff?"

"Oh yeah, I know what you mean. We can always try to find one..."

They walked around the town, looking for suitable places and even just randomly going into different shops to see what they got. In one shop Mariah spotted a thick black leather covered album with silvery birds on it. "Hey, how's this?"

"Is it for polaroid photos?" he came to look over her shoulder.

"Let's see... Yeah, suitable for polaroid and normal sized photos."

"Luckyyyyy. Does it say how many..."

"Judging by the thickness... over 200 pics, I think..." she checked the package. "365..." And it didn't even cost much.

"Definitely that one..."

"Yeah, it's practically made for you. Only 3,50 €."

"Yoink..." he imitated Ian, taking the album. "Have you found anything you like?"

"I meant to say I'll buy that to you since I broke the first one. You can write there too beside each photo..."

"Aww, Mariah... You didn't break the first one..."

"But helped you to drop it. Please, let me buy this, okay?"

"Oh alright..." he gave in.

"Good." she smiled and gave him another smooch on cheek. "I like this too, it's very nice. It's like a yearbook photo album."

He shrugged, not exactly understanding the reference. "It looks neat."

"You could take one picture every day and add it in. That would make this a yearbook." she explained her previous, now checking on other things on the shelves.

She paused on the pottery shelf, checking on the bowls and cups. "Oh, nice... So colorful..."

"No kidding, that's some bold use of colors..."

"It is, but it's kind of same in China... more porcelain though..."

"...like I knew anything about these things..."

She liked one dish bowl which had pink and lilac on it since it reminded her of them. "But... When we leave, these might get broken..."

"It's all about how you pack. If it's in the middle of your clothes..." he theorized.

"Yeah, but still they might toss and turn the bags boldly... Too bad..." she held the bowl for a little while before putting it back.

Bryan made a mental note of getting the bowl for her. When she had wandered deeper to the shop, he went to the cashier with the bowl, asking her to package it fit for airplane travel and wrap it all nice. The older woman smirked and did as told, both of them keeping an eye if Mariah was looking. Soon she had wrapped the 5€ bowl all nice and safe and put it in a gift bag, which Bryan took and kept out of her sight, when he returned to Mariah.

"Whacha got?"

"Oh, just looking on the dresses they have here..." she was looking for a sexier, more mature dress to wear for parties.

"Ooook."

"What? Too mature?"

"Don't ask for my taste, I don't understand rats about fashion. You pick what you like, really."

"Or you help me by judging what looks good on me? Just suggesting."

"Um... ok... Don't get insulted though, I'm really not good with these things... I learned that the hard way..."

"Don't worry... I'll trust your taste on this matter completely." Since she was doing this for his sake.

"Let's make this easier for you, so you don't have to wait the whole day... Three dresses max. I'll try them on and you pick the best-looking. Deal?"

"Deal."

"Great. I have two in mind already so... one more to find..."

She had already taken the two dresses to the nearest fitting booth.

There was one pastel colored from which she checked the size and took it with her. "Okay... I'll go and try them on..."

Mariah took off her long summer dress, then trying on the first dress she just picked up: Light pink, short dress with slightly turquoise blue wavy hem. "Ready?"

"Bring it."

She came out, her hair open. "So..?"

"Nice... Didn't expect the blue though, but pretty ok."

"Okay, thought I'd try some new color... Soon number two..." The second was lilac  short dress with almost heart-shaped corset and more dramatically wavy hem. There was also a ribbon around the waist line and laced fabric on the corset. The dress was just lilac and had no sleeves. She pulled the curtain away.

"Wow. That makes your rack look bigger."

Mariah blushed a bit and laughed. "Shouldn't bother you..."

"I don't mind."

"But otherwise..?"

"Very nice. How does that stay up..."

"I leave you ponder that. There's still one left..."

The third and last one was all black and white, sleeveless and glittery on the corset part. The dress changed color from pitch black to snow white beginning from the waist and ending to the hem. "Okay, last one..." she warned and opened the curtain.

"Ou... Not too bad... but... not black and white... sorry..."

"Oh, really? Okay... maybe it's too fancy for me..."

"It needs color... If it was... red and white or something..."

"Oh... I can still look for two more, if you can wait that long?"

"Yeah..."

"Thanks... just sit back and relax... I'll try to be quick..."

It was hard to find good and hot red dresses, but she hurried back and put on the first she found: long evening dress that had no sleeves and the blood red fabric glittered. "Okay, number 4..."

"Holy fuck, that's seriously red... and long."

"Yeah, but I can manage..." Plus the dress had a transparent part, showing her curves a bit.

"Tala'd be sold to that color..."

"Oh, don't want to make you jealous, though..." she smiled and made a slow turn around.

"Pretty nice, but what for? Short ones are good for... anything."

"Yeah, they are..."

He was liking what he saw though.

"I could make some small changes to this..."

She also liked the red one. "But there's still one dress left..."

"Go ahead."

The fifth dress was probably the shortest, but went all over to Mariah's knees. Big lace pattern covering the essential parts of body. Otherwise the dress had champagne colored silk or satin on it. Plus, it had a lot of lace holding the dress up, looking like a massive jewelry. The hem was also laced. "Last one..."

And the lacey parts were red.

"Wow..."

"Bad?"

"Not bad..."

She let him watch in peace, just turning around slowly.

This dress showed all her body shapes.

And she definitely didn't mind him watching her now.

"I'd still go with either first or second option..."

"You mean these reds?"

"The pinks?" he wasn't quite sure could they be called pinks.

"Oh yeah, pastels... Okay... Want me to try them again or?"

"Why not."

"Okay." she took off the latest and put on the first, light pink and blue.

She did the turns, hoping he'd pick something he would think as hot on her.

"...you can tell the price tag difference right off the bat... That hugs your figure though..."

"They all do... but I let you choose..."

She changed to the lilac dress once more. "So, one of these two..."

"That looks more.... umm... like party only. The other... is something you could wear when you just feel like it... a summer dress?" he offered.

"Yeah... the other is more daily and basic... but is easier to dance with... but, you choose."

"Why me?"

"Why not?"

"Oh gosh..." he was afraid to answer. Last time he was in a situation like this, he got a two-hour long nagging lecture.

"I won't get angry, I promise. What's the... let's say, hottest in your option?"

"The first one...it looks like it's just... wrapped around you? That does make your rack look few sizes bigger, and it's dressy, but... The first?"

"Okay... it's the easiest to take off, too..." she meant to say that, but smiled innocently as she said so.

"So that's your ploy..."

"What?"

"Get a hot dress so you get me... clever... It works though..."

"...Yeah well..." she got depressed, now that he figured out her plan to please.

His smile faded when her face fell.

"...I just... wanted to... look good for you."

"...there's nothing wrong in that..."

"...but it's not... if I say more than I'm about to say to you later..."

"I'm not quite following... Guess I don't need to. Do you take that hot dress or not?"

"...You'd hate me later even if I wore this..."

"...I'd only hate you if you told me -now- that you have AIDS or something..."

"No... I'm healthy, it's not that..."

"Stop stressing..."

Mariah didn't know what to do. The day had started so well and now this situation was ripping her heart in pieces.

"I love you... but... you don't..." she bit her lip, trying to stay conscious.

He looked to the floor. Things just got more complicated. He had forgotten women fell more easily in love and they weren't that good with connectionless sex life. At least that's what he thought.

"Just... forget this. I wasted your time... I'm sorry..."

"It's ok..."

"I'll buy the album as promised..." That was the least she could do.

"...you can still buy the dress..."

"...if it pleases..."

"It does..."

"...okay." she took the dress and checked on the price tag. 13,50€.

"Still got something to look for or are we done?"

"...I'm done." Mariah changed into her summer dress and let the other dresses be in the fitting booth. She took the dress Bryan had chosen and matching blue heels she had spotted earlier with the album to the casher.

Her total was exactly 20€.

Bryan was trailing behind, silent and face unreadable.

Mariah waited for him outside. "Here's the album..."

"And this is for you..." he gave her the gift bag after taking the album.

"What... what's this?"

"...a gift..."

"Yes, but... Why?"

"...thought it'd be a good idea..."

"Oh you... you shouldn't have... after all I've said and done..." she peeked in the bag. "And it's nicely wrapped..." She didn't know what the gift was.

"...you wanted it..."

Mariah thought for a moment. "Oh my God, you didn't... it's the bowl?"

He just nodded. The Chinese covered her mouth, tears running down her cheeks. "Oh Bryan... thank you... I don't deserve it... I've been horrible towards you..."

"...you aren't the first..."

"I liked it cause... the colors remind me of us two... and you bought it as a gift..." she was happy and sad at the same time. "Thank you anyway... It's... it will be my treasure."

"You're welcome... I... I thought we'd go somewhere to sit and... sort out the photos to the album... but..."

"I'd love that, really... If you still want me to join you?"

"I was about to ask that from you..."

Mariah came to hug him gently, not letting go for a while. He held her back, trying to keep his emotions in check. What Mariah had implied, it hurt him. He knew he sucked when it came to emotions and his past relationship was weighing down on his neck.

"Sorry... I don't usually cry and hug people so easily..." she apologized and wiped off her tears, trying to regain her mask back on.

"No biggie..."

"We'll go back now?"

"Wherever, really..." he shrugged.

"Then, it's better you lead the way..."

 

They ended up walking aimlessly, until they came across a small restaurant that had empty tables at the terrace. "Wanna eat?"

"Sure..."

He ordered them pasta and water, trying to figure out what to say. It was just so hard. Mariah had ruined all her attempts to impress, ready to give up and just be.

"Ordered some pasta bolognese... hope it's alright..."

"Yeah, don't worry..."

"Wanna go to the beach or something after this? To put the pictures in?"

"To the beach? Okay, it's cool... I have a pen in my purse so you can write..."

"Ok, nice..."

It was otherwise very nice to be there with him, but... "By the way... If you visit Ozuma again someday, do visit my village... or I can come by... and cook for us."

"Sure."

She felt like drowning herself into the sea, fiddling with her purse's handle while waiting the food to be served.

It didn't take too long for their dishes to arrive. Mariah thanked the waiter and started to eat, having nothing to speak about.

How was their relationship going to work, when they obviously had nothing to say to each other? Bryan ate slowly and tried to come up with anything to say. It just was too hard.

Mariah was beating herself up in her mind. _‘I totally ruined everything... I shouldn't have looked for that dress... I'm just a brat compared to him, of course he doesn't want me... he's probably suffering at this very moment he's with me...’_

The whole lunch was a quiet affair and Bryan paid for the both, before taking his bag and leaving towards the beach, waiting Mariah to catch up.

She was following him alright, looking down. When she was bumping into strangers, Bryan waited for her and took her hand so she didn't get lost. Mariah didn't argue, though thought to be the greatest burden to him so far...

"Can't have you getting lost..."

"Sorry..."

"...just come on..." he took her to the beach, where they found a pair of deck chairs under a parasol to sit.

Mariah sat down quietly, tugging her dress's hem under her feet so the wind wouldn't catch on it and do her the Marilyn Monroe effect. He pulled the low table closer and used his bag as a windshield, when he pulled out the new album and stacks and stacks of photos.

"This might take a while... The eldest have dates written on them, so could you put them in order, again?" he asked as kindly as he could.

"Sure..." she began to check on the marked dates, not looking at the pictures themselves much. She stacked them into new piles depending on the month. As Mariah found the oldest picture, she put it in the album and in the first see-through pocket. "That's the oldest, I think..."

"Uh... yeah. I remember that one." It was of Ian, Tala and Spencer on the steps of their first apartment.

"These are in piles depending on the month they had been taken..." she explained, trying not to look at the pictures any specifically.

"Cool... Got the pen? I mark dates on the new ones, the dating system on my camera sucks donkey balls..."

"Here..." she gave the ball pointer and simply continued her task.

"Thanks..." He looked at the picture where Mariah was dancing with the others. He had taken several, but by accident, two of them looked alike, so he wrote a little something to the bottom white and gave it to her.

"You can have it." She looked at him and then the picture, reading the text.

_'That was fun night. You dance great, no wonder you blade well.' -B_

Mariah smiled a bit. "...Thanks."

"You're welcome. Took a stack, so I don't mind. Thought you'd want something from this trip."

"Sure. I have a small album at home..."

"It's settled then." He then showed her the pic he had taken of half asleep Ozuma, snorting.

"Got a rare picture..." she smiled wider, almost laughing.

"Ian would have already doodled his face with permanent markers."

"Wouldn't be surprised... Maybe Kevin would have done the same."

"Or Daichi. What's with the tiny idjits..."

"Too much energy in small packages..."

"I guess. Wonder are they ever going to grow up... Ian's still not even 130 centimeters yet... He has grown 20cm at least, but still..." He knew his legs had been crushed as a kid and that might be the reason he never really grew.

"Don't know... Kevin's a bit taller, but his mother was quite small, too..."

"When the Abbey collapsed on us, his legs were crushed.  Maybe that's why he hasn't grown much and is having trouble walking sometimes..."

"Oh... at least he's able to walk somehow and didn't lose his legs for good." Mariah answered calmly, almost ready with the picture sorting. "Okay, I'm done."

"Thanks. Should start putting them to the album..." He too was finishing up.

"I can do it..." she took the first pile and began to put them into the pockets. Judging by her fast but precise work, she had done this before. In silence, she took the second and third and fourth piles, putting them into places. The silence was driving him to the edge.

An elderly, clearly British couple was walking past them.  "Oh, look at that young couple, compiling their photo album. Remember when we were that young, Johnny?"

"I do, let's give them peace, Liz..." the man said and tugged his wife along.

Mariah smiled briefly, but continued. "Okay... just the new ones are missing..."

"I'm almost done. You were fast..."

"I've organized family albums before..."

"I can tell..."

"If there are pics at wrong places, do change and check..."

"Yeah..." He then heaved a sigh. "There got to be a thing we can talk about; I'm losing my mind..."

"There's lots of them actually... just need to ask..."

"Like what?"

"Like asking things what you like and what you hate... taste, manners..."

"...I'm really up for talking about anything... the silence is driving me suicidal at this rate..."

"Sorry... thought you prefer it over non-stop babbling..."

"...she didn't know when to shut up... I do like the silence, but not in situations people usually talk... Or that's how it seems to me..."

"Well, you're free to ask me things now..."

He rubbed his eyes under the sunglasses. "Uh... like... what foods you like?"

"Oh, let's see... almost anything Chinese... nothing too spicy though... I like to try new flavors and foods, even to cook them..."

He was relieved now that their communicating was back up.

"I didn't like the coffee... too strong. But vanilla ice cream was nice." she added later. "What about your taste of food?"

"Uh... we got simple foods in the Abbey... all healthy and stuff, Spence has kept that up, since it was... well, healthy... but I've tried to try new things to eat. Can't cook for shit, but..."

"Heh, it's not late to learn yet..."

"I guess... it's just something I've never quite grasped. Tala and Spence have skills in the kitchen, but I can barely make drinkable coffee..." he admitted.

"I can teach while we're here..."

"You would? Be warned, I make incredible mistakes."

"Yeah, don't worry about it..."

Bryan smiled at her. And Mariah smiled back. "So, what about your favorite color? Music? I guess you like falcons since it's your bitbeast..."

"My favorite color? Um... I don't know. Burgundy I guess..." he took off his cap for a moment and ran his fingers through his hair, where the platinum dye was wearing off, revealing lilac. the action made the hairs stick up in every direction, before they were under the cap again. "White... dark blue... Don't really know about the music... mostly anything goes..."

"Okay."

"I do like hawks and falcons... cats simply hate me, as you noticed."

"Or they need time to get used to..."

"Possibly."

Mariah put her sunglasses on again, checking her hat too so it wouldn't fly off. The weather was nice, not too bright and hot yet not too windy and cold.

"What about dislikes?"

"Uh... water? Hospitals..."

"So that's why you didn't come to swim... Not that it's bad."

"I... I can't really swim. I can tread water and sure, float, but... Boris taught us to swim by tossing us to icy water. I was almost the one of the hundred who drowned or died of hypothermia. When Boris wasn't looking, Spencer pulled me out, making it look like I had made it on my own."

Mariah shocked, but stayed silent. "Horrible... don't worry... I'm not pulling you to the water."

"I guess the pool would be good for practice... better than the river in the Saint Shield Valley or the Mediterranean... Then I could actually... come to the water park with you..."

He had never been in amusement parks or anything such, so he was intrigued.

"Okay, it's a deal then."

"It's embarrassing, really..."

"It's okay, many other simple things are too..."

"Ozuma knows I can't swim, but..."

"If it's too embarrassing, I won't tell."

"...they're bound to find out when I'm freaking out in the water..." he muttered. "I'm just fine when I'm walking knee deep or deeper, but when it starts to go above my waist, I usually hightail out of there."

"I can try to be there for you... I've swum after fish for food..."

"I have no doubt of that..."

"Yeah..." it was her turn to be embarrassed.

"...almost done..." he said and put the last few pictures into the album. "Phew..."

"It's ready?"

"For now."

"Yup. Got lots of room there left..."

"Man, this will be heavy once it's full..."

"You've got muscles for it..."

"Well..." he snorted. She was right about that.

"Nice ones, too..." she added, smiling and glad she had dark sunglasses.

"That's what you get when you work out..." he grinned.

"Obviously." she smiled wider, then looking at the sea again.

"Wanna go walk by the shoreline?" he asked.

"Sure, but we can't leave our things here alone... and they might get wet over there with us..."

"If we just... stay before knee deep, they should be fine... Look over there... few hundred meters towards the mountain along the shore? See anything familiar...?" he suddenly straightened his back.

"Hm?" she looked to the pointed direction.

"The others are there. If you want, we could go and dump out stuff with them... or just go back to the house..."

"Okay, sounds good."

"Which one?"

"Either way." she smiled and began to collect her stuff into her purse. "You can keep the pen. I have two..."

"Alright. Thanks... ...and sorry about the earlier..."

"I'm sorry too... You're ready to go?"

"Yeah..." he checked if he had everything and got up, hoisting his bag over his shoulder again. Mariah was already up and ready.

"Let's check what they're up to... we can always come back later."

"Sure." He led her lead the way this time.

They went to the place where the other bladers were, to check what they were doing.

"Hey, guys! You weren't lost after all!" Hilary waved at them from the deck chair she was fixing her bikini to a better position.

"Found what you were looking for?" Miguel asked.

"Yup..." Bryan replied to the Spaniard.

"You guys are just chilling out?" Mariah asked.

"Yup. First some soaking in the afternoon sun and then swimming and I heard we are getting gazpacho,” the brunette was still trying to get to her swimwear to behave.

"It's a cold tomato soup, good for hot weathers. It's not that hot yet, since it's just late May, but anyway. Are you guys gonna join us or go for a late siesta?" Miguel asked and pulled his shirt over his head, making Mathilda next to him blush.

"Well, we did have some plans or..?" Mariah said, then checking it from Bryan.

"See if we can find any shells, if not, just go and take a nap, we've been walking the whole day... So if we could leave our stuff here for a bit..."

"I can take your bags..." Mathilda promised.

"Thanks, Mattie." Mariah gave her purse after checking she had everything she needed with her.

Bryan left his camera bag and sandals with Mathilda as well and headed for the shoreline, glad that he didn't need to go to actually swim. He waited Mariah by the tideline, cool seawater barely touching his bare feet.

"We still have time... Knowing them, they won't go back until they all are starving..." he said quietly to Mariah, as they walked along the wet sand.

"Yeah... we've got nothing but time here." she smiled, walking deeper into the water, not minding even if her dress's hem got wet, looking down on the sand even for small shells.

"There's something... or someone beneath my foot..." he felt something round-ish and hard. He reached down, but it was only a rock.

"Meh, stone."

"But smooth and round..."

Mariah found two dark shells, small ones, but shells nonetheless.

Bryan just shrugged at his find and kicked away some seaweed from his foot.

"You got something?"

"Look..." she showed her palm holding the shells. Small, but big enough to have even a tiny pearl inside. If lucky.

"Nice."

"Yeah, found them by accident... You think there's something inside?"

"Um... Most likely the animal itself... these are small oysters. They don't always have pearls inside. I think I have my... yup." He pulled out his Swiss Army knife. "We can always look?"

"If you please..."

He knocked the shell a little and saw the edges open a little out of irritation and managed to get the blade between them. He tried to pry it open without slitting open his palm. The oyster didn't smell that pleasant and the insides made him a little greenish, but after poking around a while, he saw a creamy ball, almost half a centimeter diameter sitting there.

"Disgusting, but there it is..." he showed the tiny pearl to Mariah.

"Oh... so there was a pearl... pretty."

"I don't know how to clean it, but Miguel might. Wanna take it out of there...?"

"Well, we already opened it..."

"Don't drop it though..." he watched Mariah carefully take out the small, slightly oval pearl and Bryan tossed the opened oyster to the seagulls nearby. "I'm not eating oysters ever again..."

"Sorry... I haven't tasted them, but they don't sound that delicious."

Bryan paused when he saw something red out of the corner of his eye. He had to walk a bit deeper than he would have liked, but managed to get the item of interest. Half of a seashell, almost as big as his palm, it was dark red from the inside and bright red on the grooved outside. "Nice... Wish there was the other half too... but it could be anywhere..."

"Wow, that's amazing." Mariah admired the shell Bryan had found, also smiling because he looked so handsome there.

"Did you have another oyster? We ate oysters in paella the first night."

"Oh... then they weren't so bad. This one's empty... but there is something inside..." she tried to see and eventually pulled the shell open with Bryan's knife, finding another pearl.

"Welp, you got yourself pearls for earrings."

"Or for rings... But yeah."

"Should go to a jeweler or something..."

She blushed. "...Are there any around here?"

"Um, mmaaaybe we should ask Miguel.... he's local after all."

"Of course."

"Should we go and ask him?"

"Right away? Oh well, why not."

He wiped his knife clean before folding it and putting back to his pocket. He rinsed the shell in the ocean couple of times. "We could go back too... to the guest house I mean... after that."

"Yeah... we've been out enough today."

They walked back to Miguel, who seemed to be planning to go for a swim.

"Um, Miguel? We found some pearls from a couple of oysters..."

"Oh? Can I see them?" the Spaniard asked.

"Here... we thought, is there a jewel maker in this area?" Mariah picked the pearls from her pocket.

"Sí, there is, but I would go for the one in Malaga, it is a little cheaper. I was thinking we could go to see the sights in Malaga tomorrow or however people are feeling, but the jewelries there are a bit cheaper than in here. These need to be cleaned with a soft, damp towel and salt. There should be salt in the guesthouse kitchen, take the fine salt. Keep them wrapped in a hankie or some other soft cloth until then," Miguel advised. "Or my parents could take you there today once they come back from work."

"Oh no, surely these can wait till tomorrow. Thanks for the advice. I'll salt these."

"They're really pretty. What are you going to make out of them?" Mathilda asked as she had come to see the pearls.

"I don't know yet... Bryan said they'd do great as earrings, but... the other one is smaller and the other bigger..."

"Oh... and the bigger looks a bit pinkish..." the fairy noticed.

"Oh yeah, looks like it."

"I didn't notice them being different size, but now that you mention it..." Bryan said, squinting at them.

"It was a good idea anyway..." Mariah smiled kindly. "Maybe I'll think overnight... or ask from the maker."

"They would be pretty in wedding rings..." Mathilda smiled.

This made Mariah blush. "Um... sure."

Bryan shuffled a little, not knowing should he keep his mouth shut or comment something.

"There's one set. The bigger for a necklace and the smaller for a ring. Just throwing an idea..." Ozuma quipped then as he was heading back to the guest house.

"That is a good point..." Mariah nodded. "Hil, wanna see too?"

"Sure!" she got up and lifted her sunglasses up. "Oh! They are so pretty."

"What do you think I should ask for?"

"Well, Ozuma's idea sounded good."

"It wasn't bad, I admit... Got to think. ... I think I'll go back to the guest house and salt bathe these..."

"Simply some salt and then rub them in the damp cloth. Easy," Miguel smiled and went for the swim, Mathilda was already swimming.

"You're coming too?" Mariah asked from the Russian.

"Yeah. Ozuma is probably going to one of his naps..."

"Beauty sleep..." Mariah chuckled then going to get their bag before leaving.

"Exactly..." he said while brushing sand from his feet.

**Author's Note:**

> I do apologize if there are mistakes in our German, Russian, Japanese or Spanish. We have studied those years ago, but we are rusty and the Chinese is just... from the internet.


End file.
